2 Kings 1 Queen
by Mark358
Summary: Natsu went away to train for 10 years but just left a note saying "I'll be back someday dont forget me ill miss you guys." but the guild knowing he was just 11 freaked out and tried searching for him. Pairings NaZa, OCxMirajane, and OCxLaxus.
1. Natsu needs training

uthors note i do not own fairy tail in any shape or form but i wish i did so ill just write fanfiction

Natsu needs training

10 years ago Natsu went out on a journey to get stronger but didn't tell anyone and left a note saying. "Don't worry ill be back someday ill miss you guys don't forget about me."

When everyone saw what Natsu wrote they went out on a search for him. Makarov knowing the boy was only 11 years old was worried sick about him thinking he could die.

3 years later

;Somewhere in an unknown island;

Natsu now age 14 was training with Atlas Flame the hell dragon Atlas was completely in fire and was teaching Natsu new techniques like **Hell dragons ever burning flame, Hell dragons fist**, etc Natsu looked up at Atlas Flame and said

"See how strong I have gotten in just 3 years!?" Natsu asked.

"hush up and do your training and stop goofing off I said I would help but you're making me regret agreeing to this" Atlas Flame said in a annoyed tone.

1 year later

"Natsu show me the three secret hell fire dragon slayer techniques" Atlas Flame demanded.

"**Hell-bound dragons final retribution**!" Natsu said to a unlucky forest in front of him as he threw open his arms as a huge gust of fire go from 3 feet to 15 feet to 30 feet and burned down half the forest.

"**Hell-bound iron fist of hades**" Natsu then punched a tree and split it in two as the punch landed it blew the access fire behind the tree burning the other trees as well.

"**Hell-bound hole of the flaming dragon**" Natsu screamed as he jumped up in the air, he threw up his hands and touched the ground in full crimson fire creating a massive hole in the ground.

"Good Natsu you've almost completed your training with me you've still got 1 more year though." Atlas Flame said "Pssh I can take whatever you throw at me flame dragon." Natsu spat

"You're just as stubborn as your father." Atlas thought.

1 year later

"Natsu show me everything you learned!" Atlas shouted, Natsu then started to gather magic.

"**Hell dragons ever burning flame**!" Natsu yelled as he bursted into crimson flames and burned everything within a 10 meter radius.

"**Hell dragons fist**!" Natsu then punched a redwood tree that burned but still had some of it left.

"**Hell dragons wing bust**" He threw his arms up and threw them at the redwood tree he previously burned and he burnt it to ashes "Hell dragons roar" Natsu cupped his hands in a circler form around his mouth and spewed out crimson fire at three oakwood trees and burned them all down in one shot.

"**Hell dragons urban flame**" Natsu then put his hands together as they were both holding crimson fire balls and aimed at a pine tree that burned up in just two seconds.

"**Hell dragons burning knee**" as Natsu landed the knee to the tree it almost broke down 10 other trees behind it.

"**Hell dragons crushing fang**" Natsu then lit his hand in crimson fire then swiped at a tree in a claw like fashion burning the tree and leaving a nasty scar.

"**Hell dragons axe horn**" Natsu then jumped up in the air pushing his body backwards then lurching forward in a axe like motion splitting a tree in half.

"Good Natsu you've showed me the basic fighting moves and showed me you could do all three secret arts last year now for the final test."

Atlas then proceeded to engulf Natsu in crimson fire that Natsu ate and became in dragon force.

"show me the one move that is unstoppable." Atlas demanded.

"**Hidden Hell Form-White Fire: Phoenix Sword!**" Natsu was then covered in white fire and thrusted himself sideways and threw white fire that took shape of a tsunami and burned all of the forest that remained.

"Natsu you have completed your training with me theres only six including you that can take on two dragons inside of you but i think you need more training" Atlas said.

"But I need to get back to the guild they probably think im dead by now." Natsu said trying to explain to Atlas.

"Boy do you know when dragon slayers stop learning magic?" Atlas asked.

"No" Natsu replied.

"At age 21 dragon slayers may not proceed to learn dragon slaying techniques if they tried they would die." Atlas told Natsu.

"But why don't people just train before they are 21?" Asked a confused Natsu.

"like I said very rare people can be taught by two dragons, but i believe you can take on THREE!" Atlas shouted.

"But I don't know another dragon that would be willing to help me." Natsu said.

"I have a good old friend his name is Zu that I think will help you on this training journey of yours, do you accept?" Atlas asked Natsu.

"What is the dragons magic?" Natsu asked. "i was hoping you would ask that." Atlas said

Back at fairy tail

Erza was sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane, Gray was talking to Elfman, and Makarov was sitting on the bar thinking to himself.

"master whats wrong?" Asked a concerned Erza.

"I was just thinking about HIM." Makarov said.

"Master we all agreed that Natsu is not coming back we looked for five years and nothing came up." Said Erza with tears in her eyes.

"I know that but something tells me he is still out there." Said Makarov.

"If he is I hope he is ok." Said Erza with a little bit of tears in her eyes.

5 years later

Natsu now age 21 (don't worry ill show his new powers and what he experienced while with Zu) he was standing at the bay of magnolia looking at the train station.

"I hope they are not to mad at me." Said a worried Natsu. He was wearing his normal attire ( by the way he is a bit buffer looking and taller than he is in both manga/anime.) while walking through magnolia he was surprised by a blue flying talking cat his old friend happy.

"Hey happy you mis-" that was all he could say before getting tackled by happy.

"NATSU WHY DID YOU LEAVE ALL OF US WE LOOKED FOR YOU FOR YEARS NOW YOU SHOW UP WHERE WERE YOU!?" Screamed a happy but angry cat.

"I trained with two more dragons and i had to get stronger happy but im back and i wont leave this time i promise." He said as he hugged his old best friend.

"Now lets go get you some fish." Natsu said.

"But what about the guild?" Asked happy.

"We will go see them kick the living shit out of me in a minute but lets get something to eat for old times sake." Natsu suggested.

as they finished eating they started walking towards the guild but bumped into a blonde mage around Natsus age. She introduced herself as Lucy Heartfelia

"Sorry for bumping into you i'm on my way to join fairy tail." Lucy said.

"Don't be sorry but I am a mage of that guild but I don't know if they will accept me back after I left for ten years." Natsu told her.

"WHAAAAT YOU LEFT THE GUILD FOR TEN YEARS FOR WHAT?" Yelled Lucy.

"I needed to get stronger but I hope they don't kick me out so lets get going." Said Natsu while giving Lucy a smile but she could tell he was nervous because he was sweating like crazy.

Inside of fairy tail

Nobody was talking that much, Mirajane was sweeping the bar down, Erza was eating cake, Romeo was talking to his dad and Wakaba, while Gray was talking to Cana while undressing himself by accident. while all this happened out of nowhere the guild doors open.

Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed leave a review ill post the next one up soon. this is my first fanfic and chapter I have ever done. If this is your first time reading this fan fic I just want you to know im going back and fixing my chapters you will see what I mean in the next chapter if I havent already updated it. Have a nice day!


	2. The Fairys Accept

AUTHORS NOTE: i do not own fairy tail but i shall make fanfiction…..unless hire mashima tells me to stop… ON WITH THE STORY

The Fairys Accept

makarov was sitting and thinking to himself, erza was eating her cake looking gloom, mirajane was sweeping down the bar, and gray was talking to cana accidentally stripping while a jealous look juvia was peering around the corner. Then out of nowhere the guild doors open there was a tall man about 6 foot 5 about looking like he can take down a bull and had a hood up covering his face and hair. Everyone was watching this man feeling something they haven't felt in a long time, while they were trying to figure out where this man lays in their memories he walked up to the guild master and said. "hello master its been a long time hasn't it?" the man asked makarov. "i don't know who you are could you remove that hood of yours?" makarov asked nicely. "but i don't know how you're going to react when you see me." at this point everyone is watching them except juvia who is eyeing down gray. "look im not gonna pummel you now please remove your hood and lets see you." the man stands there for about ten seconds then slowly removes his hood underneath the hood laid spiky pink hair a muscular face that could make a girls heart jump and his signature smile he was natsu! everyone stood there for 5 minutes just staring at the man known as natsu who left ten years ago eyes wide jaws dropped…..except juvia…."well i told you i would be back." Natsu said. still in shock makarov raised his giant fist…and pummeled natsu. "YOU INSOLENT BRAT AFTER TEN YEARS YOU SHOW UP MAKING US THINK YOURE DEAD AFTER THE FIRST FIVE YEARS IM GONNA GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME." for the next 5 minutes makarov senselessly beat up natsu while everyone was trying to calm him down Natsu was laughing his ass off underneath each punch. "Hey gramps i missed you too!" that was all it took to make makarov stop and give natsu a hug and not letting go and everyone joined in except Erza who was still in shock when everyone was done they looked at erza and saw flames bigger and brighter than natsu's then everyone looked at natsu and screamed. "RUN YOU FUCKING MORON THATS ERZA SHE IS AN S-CLASS MAGE NOW" half way through that sentence was when natsu took off like a bat out of hell through the doors. "Erza im sorry i left you guys please don't kill me PLEASE!" Natsu pleaded. "im not gonna kill you im gonna beat you till you cant breath no more come here!" Erza yelled. "that wont stop me that'll keep me running erza please don't i just got back i don't wanna leave you guys again!" Natsu was begging while running at max speed with erza right on his tail. "YOU AINT GONNA LEAVE US AGAIN!" Erza screamed. "YOURE GONNA KILL ME SENDING ME TO HELL PLEASE DONT!" but poor natsu didn't see the tree in front of him. the rest of the night no one could hear anything besides natsu's screams.

The next day

While in the infirmary makarov showed up to welcome natsu back into the guild. "so you guys are not mad for me leaving?" "oh no we still want to hurt you badly too but erza already did that so we will let you rest but while i was beating you, you did not seem affected." " thats because i was trained by two more dragons gramps but don't tell anybody ill show them in the fights ok?" Natsu said. "ok but whi- WAIT WHAT TWO MORE DRAGONS WHO WERE THEY?!" oh i was trained by three the most a dragon slayer can handle first of course was igneel, than i was trained by my uncle Atlas Flame, and the final one is a secret." Natsu explained to the master. "natsu you bastard when are you gonna show us you're new magic?" makarov asked slightly annoyed. "in a couple of hours when i heal." natsu said. " but i talk to the nurse she said those kind of wounds could last for a couple of weeks." makarov said with concern. "oh yeah since i was trained by three i can heal faster since my last dragon beat me so much for failing a test." natsu said calmly. makarov just stared wondering who this third dragon was. "alright ill post up who wants to fight you at the bar ok?" makarov asked" natsu simply replied with "….not erza…" "ok ill see you in a couple of hours."

5 hours later

the request form for fighting natsu was overfilled with names and to many crossed out Erza Erza Erza Erza GODDAMMIT WHY CANT I SIGN UP but the main few are Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia "I WANT TO JOIN BECAUSE GRAY-SAMA DID AS WELL", and Erza "Erza you can not join you already battled natsu." mirajane said while crossing her name out. "but he didn't even try last night and he said he heals in no time so sign me up dammit!" erza yelled while everyone watched hoping she dosent go on a rampage. "boy erza seems to want to fight natsu why dosent he want to fight her?" macaeo asked the head master.

"hey dumbs don't you remember the screams last night would you want to fight her?" wakaba asked. "well if i was natsu and since i remember him always wanting to fight no matter how badly he got beaten up i was expecting him to wanna fight her." macaeo told wakaba. "oh don't worry ill fight her last" said a voice from the guild doors. "natsu do you want to die AND HOW DID YOU HEAL ALREADY WASENT THERE A GASH ON YOUR FOREHEAD?" asked wakaba. "don't worry i heal all thanks do to my training with my third dragon." natsu said before walking off to the forest where they are gonna fight. "ah ok so you he- WAIT THIRD DRAGON WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF TRAINING DID YOU GO THROUGH?! asked by a screaming wakaba. "don't worry ill tell you after the fights." everyone in the guild and some city folk were watching the fight. first up Gray vs. Natsu the old rivalry, mirajane pronounced as gray was about to say his **Ice make: lance **he heard "good luck gray-sama im your number one fan." which made gray slightly blush " ohhh so you two have been going out haven't you?" natsu said while making kiss faces. "OK IM KILLING YOU FLAME-BREATH." **ICE MAKE: LANCE. **when grays lances hit natsu he just stood up and said "ill take you out princess stripper with the hellish flames i have." **Hell dragons fist! **natsu screamed as he punched gray in the face not giving gray enough time to react.

juvia was devastated that gray lost so she stepped in saying "ill be the one to make you cry natsu." even natsu got a little chill up his spine. "**Water tsunami!" **as a huge wave of water that was 20 feet high was reaching natsu pretty fast. "ok ill take you out with a tsunami as well. secret dragon slayer technique "** Hell-bound dragons final retribution" **as a wall of crimson fire that reached the water tsunami and went above it by 10 feet. and washed over juvia not harming her any way but seeing how her new and most devastating move was easily burned away she resigned asking an unconscious gray to forgive for her insolence.

Next up Elfman "natsu you're really strong but i want you to know AS A MAN I WILL NOT FALL EASILY!" "ok elfman lets fight" Natsu said. "ill show you my best move for fire mages **Beast soul takeover FIRE GOLEM." **And elfman was covered in lava and molting rocks in a golem shape form that was twice as big as he was before. "hmm i guess fire dosent work on you i was really hoping i could show this to mira, laxus, or erza but you made me use it" **Chaos dragons EARTH DISRUPTION." **as he put his hands on the ground it started to rumble and shake almost like and earthquake. then a crack was starting to show going across the ground and under elfman who was now trapped under the rocks. "say you give." natsu demanded. "ok i give i cant move down here!" elfman screamed back. "so that is natsu's third dragon slayer technique the Dragon of chaos." makarov thought.

"next up is me" mira pointed at herself. "ok but go your hardest against me ok mira?" natsu said. "oh natsu you disappeared for ten years then come back and beat my brother i WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU." "Well natsu is fucked." everyone thought even natsu. **Satan Soul: Halphas "**she didn't even try satan soul natsu if you wanna live retreat" makarov thought. "mirajane you're not allowed to use that you're to destructive with th-" makarov was cut off by mires stare at him "nevermind you two have fun."

"RUN ERZA RUN" Elfman yelled while picking her up and running. "YOURE ALREADY PICKING ME UP AND RUNNING AND I WANNA SEE THIOS SO LET GO"

natsu just stood there in shock that he might die. then mira threw the first punch and natsu knew he would win. "hey mira was that punch supposed to hurt?" natsu asked. mira hearing that the punch didn't do much enraged her. "**SATAN HALPHAS HELL FIRE" **mira said before spewing out green flames.

natsu started eating the flames "impossible these flames are from hell itself and you're eating them?" a surprised mirajane said "yeah my second dragon was Atlas Flame the HELL dragon oh and when i eat flames from hell i go into dragon force" natsu started growing scales and under the scales flames started flicking out representing that he was in hell dragon force mode. "now that i can i think im going to show you my third most powerful move." said natsu. "these scales will protect me from all fire natsu its pointless." mira said with a smirk. "wanna bet?" natsu said making mira and everyone else get a chill as cold as grays body go down their spine (which juvia seemed to like.) "**Hidden Hell Form-White Fire: Phoenix Sword!" **Natsu then unleashed the white fire that destroyed mires armor and sent her back in her regular cloths but also not to bad of burns.

"your armor held out which i was expecting but since i beat and s-class does that mean im a s-class gramps?…..Gramps"

makarov was behind them eyes beyond wide and jaw dropped down to the ground "natsu you defeated mira in her forbidden form you have reached s-class good job ill get mira to the infirmary." makarov said while walking to mira. "no master im fine just a little burn." she then looked at natsu. "good fight you have become a lot stronger im happy you're back." natsu turned around to see a beyond pissed off Elfman staring at him with eyes intent to kill. "natsu you beat my sister up WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!" elfman screamed with tears in his eyes. "Elfman you were even scared of her so what if i beat her i feel bad right now but i cant help she went all out on me." natsu said with his hands up backing away. "i guess you're right but next time i wont forgive you." Next up laxus. makarov called out since mira took of to the infirmary. Laxus looked to natsu who was now almost even in height with him. "use that chaos dragon you have on me this time ok natsu?" laxus asked of natsu which natsu replied with. "of course but use your lightning at your fullest ok?" "ok." Fight. makarov called out. **Chaos dragons EXTINCTION **natsu yelled out while bending his knees and touching the ground with his hands and a giant ball of earth erupted around laxus who just flew out of there. **lightning dragons breakdown fist **as laxus punched natsu in the face sending him flying natsu got back up performing his next move **Dragon slayer secret technique CHAOTIC STORM **as clouds began to form around laxus a huge tornado and rain with hail and snow with ash all fell down from the sky causing laxus to loose balance throwing him in the eye of the storm but he wasn't out. **lightning dragons heavenward halberd **when the attack hit natsu stunning him laxus went in for the knockout. **lightning dragons jaw **when the attack hit natsu it knocked him down and when laxus started walking away heavily breathing thinking he won he heard something he did not want to hear. "**chaotic dragons PLANETARY DESTRUCTION **the move nearly took out all of the forest but left the bystanders unharmed because the attack only hits the things natsu is fighting and the landscape which natsu explained to the master while the dust is clearing but when it cleared laxus was on the ground unconscious. "NATSU IS THE WINNER!" but natsu knew it wasn't over he looked over to where his final opponent was erza was staring in disbelief that natsu beat laxus someone who could beat her and she had to fight him next.

Thanks for reading i just did the first two chapters in one day so give me some credit my fingers hurt but i hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Natsu's Dragons

Authors Note: i do not own fairy tail

natsu's dragons

When erza saw that natsu could beat laxus she was afraid that he could beat her in a single blow. "Next up erza scarlet." makarov said. "Natsu beat laxus, IMPOSSIBLE!" freed the green haired mage said with the look of disbelief all over his face. "believe me freed i cant believe either but natsu was gone for ten years and was trained by three dragons he is without a doubt a very strong wizard now." makarov said. "Now come on Erza lets fight." said an eager natsu. "natsu your punishment for leaving the guild has not yet ended, so prepare for the worst." erza said with a smile but had a little sweat dripping down her head. "ok erza you can have the first hit." natsu said. "**RE-equip: fire princess armor." **She used her fire princess armor thinking she could just fly away from the chaos attacks. "Feel the wrath of my sword Natsu!" erza said while swiping down on natsu's head that cause a gash on where his front spike was. "**Hell dragons crushing fang!" **Natsu then swiped at erza with blazing hands but the fire didn't affect her but the scratches left a bad mark on her stomach. "ahhh!" erza yelped witch scared natsu. "OH MY GOD ERZA IM SORRY PLEASE I DIDN-" natsu was cut off by erza punching natsu in the face leaving a bruise. "DONT SAY YOUR SORRY IN A BATTLE NATSU. OR ARE YOU WEAK?" erza screamed back letting the blood flow without needing medical attention. "erza you should get that looked at." makarov said while witnessing erza's bloody stomach. "no i don't need medicine ill be alright." erza said with a tiny whimper do to the pain she is in. "ok erza if knocking you out will get you medical help i will do so, **Hell dragons urban flame!" **Natsu said sending a blast of fire in erzas direction blowing her armor off but erza changed in time so no one got a good look. "WHY COULDN'T SHE BE A BIT SLOWER!" yelled a depressed macao. "**Water empress armor."** Erza changed into mermaid looking armor and sent a wave of water towards natsu. "**Hell dragons roar!" **natsu's flames hit the wave and destroyed both the fire and the water. erza was on the ground coughing blood up. "Erza you need medical help!" screamed a worried natsu. "not until either me or you go down." replied a bleeding erza. "ok fine i'm ending this." **Hell dragons wing bust!"** when the fire cleared erza was on the ground unconscious.

"Winner nats-" "NOT NOW GRAMPS ERZA NEEDS HELP." natsu said to the master. "lets get her to the infirmary."

in the infirmary

natsu sat beside a defeated erza and was crying thinking to himself. "why did i do that stupid trick she could've died from that im such a klutz." "natsu it isnt your fault she wanted to fight you that was her mistake." said makarov. "she didn't deserve this i deserve being in that bed not her." natsu replied with tears coming down his face. "in case you forgot she did put you in that bed." makarov stated. "but she i didn't want to hurry anybody this badly to where they bleed." said natsu. "natsu she knew what she was walking into she lasted longer than all the others you should be happy she is this strong that she can last longer than laxus." makarov said trying to help the dragon slayer. "gramps thanks for helping but that still docent change the fact i put her in here." natsu then turned to face erza he then leaned in to whisper something makarov could not hear. "so do you want to come back to the guild and see how everyone got stronger?" makarov asked "yeah lets go see them, also where was happy i didn't see him watching the fight?" natsu asked. " he went to do something else something involving raw fish that was jumping on land."

in fairy tail

"so natsu tell us about those dragons that trained you." wakaba said. "well the second dragon was the hell dragon he taught me how to consume hell flames and taught me twelve new dragon slaying techniques." natsu replied with a smile. "and what about the third dragon? "asked lucy who now had a pink fairy tail symbol on her hand. "well the third dragon is the dragon of chaos Zu" "but i thought the dragon of chaos was acnologia?" asked a confused macao. "no acnologia is the dragon of the apocalypse that may have something to do with chaos but they are both different things." natsu replied and everyone was shocked that natsu now knew two types of fire magic and chaos. "how many tricks did Zu teach you?" juvia asked. "he taught me six new moves, two secret arts, and one hidden-form." "can we see these new moves candle stick?" asked gray. "no popsicle i cant show you the secret arts because they are not yet mastered." "then how are you gonna perfect them?" asked lucy. "i perfected six of the moves i used on laxus and elfman and the hidden-form on mirajane. the others i don't know what to do about but with some regular training Zu said i can perfect them in about two months." everyone wanted to see natsu go all out on an enemy but also didn't want to be blown to bits by accident so they didn't rush him."

outside of magnolia

A man in a full black coat like natsu's but it reached down to his feet unlike natsu's going down to his knees, he also had white bandages on his arms like when people are getting ready to fight, and the man had his hood up only showing his chin. "excuse me miss. where is fairy tail?" the mysterious man said. "its through those woods and a couple miles out or you could take the train." said the polite woman. "thank you but ill take the woods." "why would you want to do that?" asked the women. "because i get nauseous on trains or any moving vehicle." replied the man.

back at fairy tail

Natsu was talking to mirajane, gray was talking to and over excited juvia, cana was drinking beer playing with her cards, elfman was rambling on about being a true MAN, and makarov was sitting at the bar listening to natsu with mira. then cana got up and told the master she got a prediction in her cards. "what did the cards say cana?" makarov asked. "death will show up and become friends and a brother to dragons." makarov, natsu, and mira stared at cana before natsu said. "what the fuck kind of cards do you have?" "DONT DISRESPECT THE CARDS NATSU!" yelled cana. "ok whatever and how far into the future can those cards see into?" asked natsu. "about two days, why?" asked cana. "then in three days we will see if your cards lie or not." said natsu. "wanna bet that they are right?" asked cana "hell yeah." said natsu "five thousand jewels if im right." said cana. "and if im right you drop your bra for the entire day." wakaba and macao were now interested with the conversation, after about two minutes cana said. "deal" then they shook hands.

one day later

"oi cana looks like one more day till i get to see you in your birthday suit." natsu teased cana. "humpf we will see about that." wakaba was telling natsu if he was right he would be wakaba's new best friend. "HEY I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" screamed an agitated macao. "YOU never got me to see great boobs like cana's you only got me to see those hideous old saggy ones." "DONT REMIND ME OF THAT NIGHTMARE." yelled an angry macao before going into the corner trying not to remember the terrible nightmare he got himself and wakaba in.

23 hours later

"Hey cana you have one more hour." natsu said with a big smirk. canna now feeling a little pressure "oh god what if my drunk self just got a couple of random cards thinking they were the real deal." she thought. natsu seeing this walks up to her and said. "look cana i was just playing you don't have to do that i would be a terrible friend if i let you do that." cana smiled at what he said. "thanks natsu even if some ungodly power i was right you don't have to pay me." cana said. "oh no if you're right im paying you ten thousand jewels." natsu said with a smirk while in the background was two grown men heads down wishing he shut his mouth. but suddenly the guild doors open and a muscular man stood in the doorway wearing a coat that looked like natsu's but was pure black and he had a hood on covering his face except his chin. hey where is "natsu dragneel?"

Thanks for reading sorry for the short chapter but ill start on a new one as soon as i can hope you enjoyed but i bet some of you are mad i left a cliff hanger but please review one person left a nice review and i did a whole new chapter so the reviews really do help and don't forget, have a nice day!


	4. Mysterious Man

Authors note: i do not own fairy tail

Mysterious Man

"hey is natsu dragneel in here?" natsu noticed the man and said. "what do you need with him?" the man took a look at natsu not knowing he IS natsu. "thats our business punk, also may i talk to the master?" natsu hearing this got angry and said. "oh yeah jackass im natsu dragneel." "oh ok sorry for the inconvenience but when im done talking to the master ill explain who i am and why i need to talk to you." natsu still mad at the guy for coming in and just insulting him with no remorse is talking to mirajane trying to find out where the head master was. "sir please don't go come in here and insult one of or mages." said mirajane. "ok i wont but may i please talk to the master." said the man. "ok he is upstairs but who are you?" "like i said ill tell you when i come back downstairs." said the man before walking up the stairs

thirty minutes go by and mirajane natsu and cana were all talking about the man. "maybe he wants to just have a fair fight with natsu since he might've heard that you were back." said cana. "or maybe he is a dark wizard who wants to burn the guild down in ashes and kill all of us." said natsu. "natsu don't be so judgmental he has been talking with master for thirty minutes and have you heard any crashing noises that sound like fighting?" mirajane said in a angry tone. "no i don't but that might be his magic canceling out noise." natsu said. "you've been gone for ten years and still have a brain of a eleven year old." mirajane said. "jeez mira why are you in such a bad mood?" asked cana. "maybe due to the fact i saw my brother get eaten by the earth and thought he died." "mira im sorry i knew what i was doing i would never harm your brother." natsu said with a tear in his eye. "well im relieved to hear you say that natsu." mira said with a smile spreading on her face. "but what about that man who is he?" cana asked and demanded to know. "i don't know who he is but he had a dark aura he was trying to hide, thats why i said he could be a dark mage." natsu explained to the girls he has new senses that allow him to see hidden aura. "wow natsu you can see if people are good or bad?" asked a surprised mirajane. "yep now lik- WE LET THAT FUCKER IN OUR MASTERS OFFICE." all three of them raced to makarov's office hoping the master was alright. when natsu slammed open the door natsu immediately punched the guy who was sitting in a chair. and looked where makarov was sitting in shock at natsu's sudden burst of randomness. "natsu what are you doing?" asked makarov. "this guy has a dark aura he was trying to conceal, we thought he killed you." natsu replied while the man got back up and said. "natsu that wasn't very nice of you." "like i give one shit what you think." natsu said. "Natsu!" makarov yelled. "this man is Mark Lee he is a dragon slayer like you and he came here for two reasons, one he needed to find a good place to stay and make some money and two was to meet his brother the second prince." natsu looked at mark now realizing the man just wanted to see if he could find a new home. "im sorry for punching you." "its ok natsu but don't punch people randomly hehe." mark said. "oh by the way why do i sense a dark aura if you're a dragon slayer?" natsu asked. "thats what i was going to tell you guys if makarov let me join i was about tell him before i got punched." mark replied. "ok im sorry but what was it you were about to say?" natsu asked looking guilty, while cana and mirajane were watching this a couple of the guild members came to see what the ruckus was about. "i am a death dragon slayer." mark said casually. "WHAT YOURE A DARK WIZARD THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LIVE AND ITS ILLEGAL TO HAVE ONE IN YOUR GUILD ." mark then said. "im not a dark wizard i use death magic but i don't kill people i use it manly for self defense or if i find a dragon that is not good, like natsu i was trained by three dragons and i came to see the other prince to the throne of the dragons." Makarov and everyone listening is shocked to the core of their bone except natsu. "Zu did say when i was done there were only three people in this world that can handle three dragons so if me and you are two of the three who is the third one?" mark just waved his indicating he didn't know." while this two were talking mirajane and makarov were the first to reviver from the shock. "so you want to join this guild?" "yes i do makarov but i need to know if you want me in here." mark replied. "be the guild to have two princes of dragons and have to fight the council or just keep one and don't worry about the council…..screw it you can join what color do you want your guild mark and where do you want it?" mark looked happy that he was excepted into a guild he said. "i want it black under my chin." "ok mira please give Mark his new guild mark." makarov said with a smile. "one more thing mark can we ask what dragons raised you?" ill tell you guys later but for now ill relax because i literally walked through hell to get here." mark said with a smile. "mark why don't you show us your face? so we know what you look like and not be like mystogon." mirajane said. "i will not show you my face thats way beyond the line im sorry." mira just sweat dropped and let it be.

Two hours later

"So mark you were trained by three dragons right who were they?" asked a curious natsu and everyone in the guild new mark was a death dragon slyer trained by three dragons so they were all curious and listened in stoping all side conversations. "well i was trained by two at the same time they were husband and wife the husbands name was Ananta Boga the wife was Eingana they loved each other i could tell but they could not stop arguing they both taught me death magic and my third dragon which i barley finished his name was acnologia the dragon of the apocalypse." everyone was shocked to hear that the new guy knows death and apocalypse magic. "and where were you trained at?" asked makarov. "i told you while walking out of your office that i literally walked through hell to get here." by now everyone was beyond shocked and some even passed out. "how did you get to hell?" asked natsu. "i died." mark said casually like dying is an every day thing. cana, elfman, gray, mirajane, and makarov were the last ones still awake at this point. "how did you die and how did you come back?" asked mira. "i was killed by my parents who couldn't afford me and my soul went to hell sense i didn't do either good nor bad things i was sent to the depths of hell where i met the dragons and they raised me with love, even though they beat me when i was mad. the kids i played with were demons it was always dark and hot but i loved it sense my dragons kept teaching me new spells i became stronger then when they said i couldn't stay longer and it became as a blur in the memory but i was crying walking away halfway through hell i found acnologia or i should say he found me and he became my third teacher and after about five years of training and walking through hell acnologia helped me find the earhland and when i saw sunshine for the first time in my 21 year life i never been more happier." said a depressed looking mark. "oh my god so you're just a soul of your former self?!" yelled mirajane while everyone was crying mark replied. "i am not a soul im still in my body the dragons constructed for me." "by the way how do you go into dragon force?" asked natsu. "its actually simple i just take off my hood." "so thats why you refuse to take off your hood but whats wrong going into dragon force?" makarov asked. "i kill whatever is near me when i take this hood off only one to survive is natsu." everyone was yet again surprised that this man has such power but refuses to use it even though he was raised in hell. "well i think thats enough for the night im going to bed goodnight mark, mira, natsu, and elfman." "goodnight master." they all said together.

The next day

Natsu was one of the first to show up at the guild he saw Mira, a unconscious cana, makarov, and Mark. "hey did you go home last night Mark?" "no i don't have a home but im going to pick a mission so i can get some money and buy a house." "hey why don't i get us an s-class level mission so you can get more money faster?" Natsu offered. "whats an s-class?" "they are high level missions with bigger rewards." mirajane answered for him. "ok so we will go find a house you like and we'll find a s-class mission that will pay for it, ok?" natsu asked mark. "yeah lets go natsu" while walking and looking for houses Natsu and mark were talking about who they think is the cutest gilt in fairy tail. "no dude you have to trust me Erza is so beautiful and powerful you wouldn't believe it." natsu said. "i don't know that mirajane is really cute and i cant sense that she has satan souls in her and i know a lot about satan." mark replied. "ohh im going to tell mira that you LIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKE HER." natsu said sounding to much like a blue cat. "i swear natsu if you do." mark said with a slight blush. "ill tell erza how YOU feel about her." mark said with a smirk. "ok ok you win we wont tell?" "agreed." they walked for a couple of minutes until mark said. "i want that house" natsu looked where he was pointing. "uh that fairy hills where girls are only allowed." "i don't care i wanna live there you can see a girl undressing in the third floor window on the far right." natsu and him were having a stare off on the unsuspecting girl after a couple of minutes she folded her blinds. "DAMMIT" mark and natsu said together. "alright enough goofing off lets go find you a home." after about an hour of walking they found a suitable house for mark that was 300,000, jewels. "alright lets go see the s-class board shall we?" natsu asked "lets go" unknowingly as a brown haired girl was following them the entire time.

In fairy tail s-class room

"here is a quest that seems fun." said natsu. "what is it?" the quest said WANTED WIZARDS WITH INCREDIBLE STRENGTH HELP TAKE DOWN A DARK GUILD. reward 600,000 jewels "hey this is perfect split down the middle enough to buy the house lets go natsu." "wait we need to have mira sign this" natsu said. "ill go ask her for permission." "you just wanna go see her don't you?" natsu teased as he made kiss faces. "SHUT UP NATSU THEY MIGHT HEAR YOU." mark yelled. "you're the idiot screaming." natsu snapped back. "oh god what if she heard me." thought mark. "don't worry loverly now go ask her." said natsu. "ok ill go." as soon as he opened the door a blue flying cat had a really big smile on his face trying not to laugh. "HEY MIRA." the cat took off ready to tell mira what mark and natsu were discussing. "mark snapping out of shock tried catching the blue cat which he did and dragged him to the s-class room. "natsu we have a problem. mark said. "what is it. "this cat knows i like mira." a little gasp was heard behind mark when he turned he saw a red head girl with a blush on her face. "don't worry i wont tell her but why are you holding happy?" mark ready to faint if another person knows his secret. "thanks for not telling but this cat knows it as well and we need to destroy it." "WHAT FUCK NO HAPPY IS MY BEST FRIEND." "wait you're best friend is a talking blue cat thats so cool but he knows my secret." "happy do not tell mira or anybody in the guild about this you got it?" "ok natsu im sorry." said a sad looking cat. mark was relieved at the sound of them not telling but he dosent know happy. "so mark wanna head out to that dark guild?" "yeah lets go." "wait who are you anyway?" erza asked now realizing she dosent know who he is. "my name is Mark Lee dragon slayer like natsu trained by three see you later." mark said while waving Erza goodbye.

Thanks for reading i hope you all enjoyed leave a review telling me what you think, and of course have a nice day.


	5. Shadou-Akki

Authors Note: i do not own fairy tai

Shadou-Akki

"so mark the pamphlet says its in akora thats two towns over it might take us two days to get there on foot, or we could take the train hoping happy gets us both off in time before we lose our lunch, so what do you want to do?" natsu asked mark while walking through magnolia. "i dont know what if happy leaves us?" mark asked natsu before natsu came up with the answer. "how about we take ask the conductor if we can lay next to the doors so we will have enough time to crawl out?" "sounds good to me lets go to the train station." they walked for 10 minutes discussing about the dark guild and their power. "so whats the guilds name?" asked mark. "its Shadou-Akki." (shadow demon) "So what kind of dark guild is this?" "nobody knows what type of dark magic they use but we will find out soon enough." natsu replied to marks question. when they reached the station they were surprised by a mercenary who heard of natsu's return. "so i see i found you natsu dragneel i am furai the mercenary come to claim your head." natsu and mark walked past the man going into the train and sitting beside the doors. "HEY WAIT UP YOU BASTARDS!" yelled the strange man in purple cloths and a red pointy hat.

akora

"Natsu you have to get off the train its going to leave." happy said trying to pull both natsu and mark out of the train. "ok im out." said a sick mark pulling himself out of the train with the little strength he had. "ok i got to get out of here." said an even worse looking natsu. "when they both got out they were yet again surprised by the mercenary but this time he was out of breath. "i *weez* *weez* come to *weez* *cough* take your head….i think im going to faint, anywa-" when he looked up he saw that mark and natsu were walking to town. "godammit whats with these guys im trying to kill them and they ignore me." said an angry purple shirted red hat wearing furai. "hey natsu lets take the two day trip alright?" "yep couldnt agree more" walking in akora natsu and mark stopped by a restaurant and got something to eat. "natsu what is most of this stuff?" asked mark who looked down at the sign. "i recommend getting the cooked spicy fish." said happy who was munching down on raw fish. "alright sounds good." both natsu and mark ate their meals and started heading out. "HEY YOU DIDNT PAY YET!" said the man who owned the restaurant. "mark i thought you payed." natsu said. "incase you forgot this is my first mission so i didnt have money." said mark with an innocent looking chin. "alright how much do we owe you?" "5000 jewels." said the manager. "hey mark." "yeah natsu?" "run like hell." both guys took off out of the diner laughing and started heading to the direction of the mayors office. "boy i didnt think only two of you would come." said the mayor standing up with a worried face. "well sense you're here if just you two can take down that dark guild ill pay you both 600,000 jewels." both natsu and mark were excited about the new reward. "alright so where is this guild?" asked natsu. "its five miles down that road then a straight left you cant miss it." said the mayor pointing out of his window. "lets go natsu."said mark.

outside of Shadou-Akki

natsu and mark were standing outside of a big black guild with a demonic head with an upside down cross underneath its head. "i think this might be the place." said mark. "yep and its pretty big, and it might have super strong mages that could kill us in there""….LETS GO!" they both shouted eagerly ready for a good fight. they blasted the doors open and stormed in and natsu said. "we are here to kick your guilds ass for being a dark guild." "and who do YOU think you two are?" said a pissed off mage in full red clothing. "my names natsu dragneel, dragon slayer." "mark lee dragon slayer as well." about a minute went by. "alright seems like its lunch time boys." said the man in red. behind the man stood about 200 mages and each of them wearing a dark color. "what do you think 100 each?" asked natsu to mark. "if you can keep up with me." mark said with a grin. "winner gets to tell the girl the loser likes?" "oh it is on natsu." both charged in ready to kill anyone who stayed in there way. first to go was the red clothed weirdo who opened his arms to shoot fire at mark who easily dodged the attack and went behind him. "mark pulled out a black looking scythe from a dark mist he conjured up and sliced his way through many enemies making sure he kept track while natsu was taking just as many enemies as mark. neither of them broke a sweat through the entire fight. "**Hell dragons roar!" **yelled natsu while taking out ten people at once with his breath. when they finished natsu asked how many he counted. mark looked down in shame as he said 98. "woo hoo that means mira is gonna know." natsu laughed as he stood triumph. "you….fools there are still s-class level mages here you havent met yet they will kill you both" said the beaten down enemy. "oh boy i still got a chance." mark took off to the nearest stairs and started running up them. "wait dont start without me!" natsu yelled while racing to the top with mark.

s-class level

"so man how did killing those citizens at gronoa park feel?" asked a mage about 7 feet high talking to a dark skinned wizard in just cargo shorts. "it was easy not worth my time." while everyone was talking they heard from the doors. "natsu im killing more than you and erza is gonna know your secret." "you wanna bet death breath." "we already bet you moron!" just as he said that both of them busted through the doors, natsu kicked and knocked out the 7 foot tall man while mark punched the guy sitting and nearly killed both of them, they stopped and looked around and said. "we are here to kick your guys ass." said mark. "why do you get to tell that to the s-class level?" "you said your intro downstairs fire sucker." "how many are there?" asked natsu now realizing everyone was watching them. "they took out jage and tege." said a man in blue armor. "there are at least 100." said mark. "then you have to beat 53 to get to tell erza chin face." "lets go **Death dragon's scythe!" **mark started with no hesitation watching some get knocked out while others stood back up and some not even getting affected. "damn these guys are a lot stronger than those pawn downstairs." yelled mark while jumping away from in oncoming hit. " **Chaos dragons EXTINCTION. **natsu put his hands on the ground and watched 20 people fall into it including mark. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled mark climbing and getting out of the hole before natsu closed it. "sorry i didnt mean to get you." natsu tried apologizing but mark got stuck in battle and knocked down another ten. after the battle they stood up and natsu said. "i counted 48." "i counted 52 so that means." "we're tied." natsu finished for him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GUILD AND WHY ARE YOU WEAKLINGS ON THE FLOOR SLEEPING?" asked an angered man downstairs. natsu and mark ran down to see who it was.

downstairs normal class

"master it was two guys with incredible strength they took us all out." said the red clothing man. "my guild dosent need weaklings like you as the master looked into the people laying down as they all disintegrated. "natsu thats PURE DEATH magic he is using." mark said with mouth dropped. "what do we do?" that attack didnt hit us so this is far away stay here ill go deal with him." as mark jumped down another man stepped beside the master and said jeez these guys are total wussies." he wore a black suit that looked for fancy parties. "who the fuck are you?" the master asked. "im mark lee i will fight you master of this dark guild." "please you couldnt take on him you would lose." said the man in the suit. "linge go to the other mage on those stairs." the master ordered while looking where natsu was. "with pleasure my master."

Mark vs. Master, Natsu vs Linge 2nd in command, Fairy Tail vs. Shadow Demon

_if you wanna know who wins stay around its next chapter Natsu vs linge hope you enjoyed review this please and tell me what you think._


	6. Fairy Tail vs Shadow Demon

Authors note: i do not own fairy tail

Natsu Vs. Linge, Mark vs. Master

"so what kind of magic do you use?" asked natsu to linge. "its takeover." "just like mirajanes." natsu thought to himself. "**Demon soul take-over ****Astaroth**" He than started to change shape into some ugly creature with a snake in his left hand and he was riding something that looked like a small dragon. "wrong choice you see im a dragon slayer trained by three dragons, that fugly lizard wont do anything." natsu said with a grim and challenging face. "enough small talk lets fight." said the weird as hell demon thing. linge was attacking natsu with both the dragon which moved at incredible speed and was spewing out acid, while the viper was lurching at natsu trying to bite him and make him paralyzed. "**Fire dragons Sword horn**" Natsu ran towards linge while in fire going to take him down but when the hit landed it didnt affect the three of them. "my turn. **Poison fang of the cobra." "**Thats a lame name for a lame move fugly ass." natsu said with an irritated look. "shut up and just die."

said linge charging his next attack. "**Hell's Poison!" **yelled the demon. "**Hell dragons Roar" **natsu's and linge's attacks hit and natsu's dominated over linge's. "im not even close to being over." linge said in a angry tone. "of course not i havent tried to hit you once." natsu replied making the ugly demon more furious. "I WILL NOT BE LAUGHED AT YOU STUPID FAIRY DRAGON!" "**hades cup of poison**." "seriously get better names those just really suck." natsu said stunning the ugly creature. "**STOP MAKING FUN OF ME POISON!" **"at this point i think your not even trying anymore." said a laughing natsu while jumping away from the dragon. "I DONT ACCEPT WEAKLINGS IN MY GUILD." said an angry familiar voice. "father please i was just getting ready to kill him." "LOOK I ALREADY TOOK ONE OUT HE IS ON HIS KNEES DOING SOMETHING AS SOON AS I HIT HIM, NOW I DONT ACCEPT WEAKLINGS!" and with that linge disentergrated into a pile of ash. "MARK, are you ok?" natsu asked running to mark. "YOU BASTARD I WONT FORGIVE YOU." natsu began to grow scales and under them different elements were forming making him into chaos dragon force mode. "Natsu." natsu looked over to see that mark was taking off his hood. "im ok but i had to make it to where you are in a dragon force so you would be safe." natsu looked at mark and was shocked to see that he had black spikey hair with dark red splatter over it looking like blood and his face would win a girls heart but his eyes…..they were pure black with a couple swirls. "so wanna see my best spell? might be the only time you see it, for a while anyway." mark asked natsu staring into him "Hell yeah let me see what your made of." said an eager natsu. "**Hidden Grim-Reaper: Black Night!"**Mark threw his hands over his head and darkness consumed the evil master while his screams were heard, after he was fully consumed the darkness faded and mark put his hood back. "hey natsu if i ever learn to control my dragon force around people do you think mira would think i was cute?" "uh considering im a straight guy i would have to say i dont know." said natsu. "anyway sense you didnt beat linge and that evil master did and i defeated him that puts me up by one point." said a smiling mark. "HEY WAIT WE DIDNT SHAKE." said natsu trying to weasel his way out of the situation. "oh no no no im telling that was the bet." mark said in triumph. "oh god im going to have to move and change my name." natsu said while thinking of how embarrassing its gonna be in front of erza.

in the mayors office

"You guys actually took out an entire dark guild thats amazing here you go 600,000 jewels to each of you as promised." the mayor then handed natsu and mark two bags full of money. "thank mayor contact fairy tail if you need us again alright?" "oh i most certainly will, but what are your guys names?" asked the mayor. "my name is natsu and his is mark." natsu told the mayor. "alright now you two go have fun and spend the money you've earned and be careful theres bandits, even though that wont be a problem." natsu and mark waved goodbye and started walking back to magnolia. "hey mark are you really gonna tell erza i like her?" asked a concerned natsu. "yep and theres nothing you can do about it." mark teased natsu.

Back at fairy tail

"oh hi reporter guy from fairy news." mirajane said to the reporter. "so its true you guys got a new wizard that uses death magic but is a good guy right?" asked the reporter. "yes its true he is really nice and makes sure he dosent hurt anyone." said mira. "well did you know he likes you?" "well i know he likes me as a friend." "really because a cat told me he likes you and would want to go on a date." "WHAT? a cat, wait…was this cat blue?" "yes the cat was blue. why would that matter?" asked the confused reporter. "oh im just gonna talk to him dont worry, you may go now." "ok but if anything interesting goes on call me." as he handed her his buisness card to her and he left. mira was trying not to show that her cheeks went a little pink.

Outside of magnolia two days later

"mark what are you gonna buy with your extra 300,000 jewels?" asked natsu. "im gonna buy furniture and food." "oh ok but do you need help moving in?" asked natsu. "nah i got it but thanks for asking…im still telling." mark said quiet enough for natsu to hear. "OH COME ON MAN PLEASE YOU CAN HAVE MY MONEY JUST DONT TELL PLEASE!" begged natsu who was now on the ground on his knees asking to not tell her. "nope just admit defeat natsu." natsu slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked in defeat that now his crush is going to find out he likes her.

In fairy tail 20 minutes later

mark and natsu walked in when they saw a new girl at the bar talking to mirajane. mirajane saw mark and went to the cooler to get more drinks, but just didnt want mark to see her blushing. "hey who are you i never seen you in here." asked natsu who was still afraid mark would tell. "my name is Aiko Hikaru. Holy Dragon slayer and who are you two?" "wait a holy dragon slayer? were you trained by three by any chance?" natsu asked. "yes how did you know?" Aiko asked looking shocked somebody guessed it. "well me and mark here were also trained by three dragons." "ah so you two are my brothers so what type of dragon slayers are you guys?" Aiko was now very interested with them. "so youre the third to the throne of the dragons." mark stated. "yep but we need to prove we are worthy of such a high honor." Aiko said while jumping up slightly. mark examined her, she wore a white dress with a huge marble ring on her right hand and she had white hair that went down to her neck and she had crystal blue eyes. "so what dragon slayers are you guys?" asked a curious Aiko again sense she did not get an answer the first time. "im a death dragon slayer and apocalypse slayer." mark said. "im a fire and chaos dragon slayer whats your second element?" asked natsu. "mine i learned both holy and water magic i learned holy from Amelinda and Malinda, then i learned water dragon slayer magic from Adalinda. "so youre the complete opposite of us?" asked mark. "What do you mean?" "shes holy im death shes water natsu's fire. so she is the opposite of us." "yeah i guess youre right that means we got a team that cant be stopped." natsu said happily. "yeah i guess youre right natsu." said mark. "oh yeah, one more thing, HEY ERZA." natsu nearly fainted at the last words. "yes mark what do you need?" erza asked while coming down stairs. Where is mirajane she has been gone for a while." natsu now realized mark wasent going to tell and was messing with him let out the biggest sigh of his life. "i think she went down to the cellar." erza said. "hey mira are you ok?" asked Aiko. "yeah just trying to move this heavy barrel." natsu seeing the opportunity pushed mark down the cellar while whispering. "go get her." natsu not realizing that mark was incredibly shy. "agh hey ill help you." said mark grabing the barrel for mira. "uh mark there something i should tell you." mira looked down. "a reporter told me you liked me." mark fainted at the words and woke up and hour later in the infirmary. "what happened?" mark asked makarov who was sitting next to him. "mira said you fainted but we dont know the cause." mark remembered what happened and fell onto the bed feeling sick. "hey can i ask mira something?" mark asked. "yeah she is just outside those doors." makarov pointed to a couple of doors and when mark went outside he say mira. "oh my mark i didnt think you would faint." said mira. "mira who told you?" asked mark. "a reporter for fairy news, why?" "i need to ask him something." mark walked out the doors.

2 hours later

"so reporter guy where did you hear this story of me liking mirajane?" mark said an a deep voice making the reporter scared. "it was a talking blue cat i swear." mark punched a hole in the wall and walked off to find natsu.

natsu's house

"Hey natsu we need to talk about happy." mark sat down in front of natsu. "what about him?" natsu asked. "he told a reporter and that reporter told mira that i liked her." natsu was trying hard not to laugh. "hey i can still tell erza." "ok lets find happy." they looked around for happy, when they saw him they walked to him and asked why he broke a promise. "i didnt you said dont tell anybody in the guild so i told a reporter and he went crazy with it." happy explained. "you demonic loop-hole finding cat." mark said. "ive been called worse." happy said. "hey happy." mark said. "yes mark?" natsu likes Erza. "whaaaaat?" happy dropped his fish and flew over towards the guild. "why would you say that to him?!" natsu screamed. "he is your friend and now we will see what friends do when they get told something juicy." both natsu and mark took off towards the guild.

thanks for reading hope you enjoyed if you did please review and have a nice day.


	7. The Demon Knight and Two Dragons

Authors Note: i do not own fairy tail

The Demon Knight and Two Dragons

natsu and mark raced to fairy tail natsu wanted to catch happy, mark wanted to watch. "you bastard, you didnt have to tell him that." said an angry natsu. "i know but sense he is your friend and he told mira that means youre responsible for his actions." mark told natsu. "why are you running anyway?" asked natsu. "i wanna watch erza's face when she gets told." said mark with a smile. "well youre not gonna be able to see it because ill stop happy before he tells." "looks like he is almost there." said mark pointing at a blue flying cat going through the doors. "HAPPY DONT SAY IT!" natsu yelled seeing his friend walk up to erza.

inside fairy tail

"Erza i have something to tell you." happy said with a smile. "HAPPY DONT SAY IT!" could be heard through the doors. "was that natsu?" erza asked. "yeah he said that he li-" happy was cut off by natsu's hand covering his mouth. "natsoi lroet godf." happy said translating. "natsu let go." "what was happy about to say?" asked erza thinking she knew what he was about to say. "oh nothing important." replied natsu giving mark a death look. while mark was laughing his ass off in the background. "hey natsu i still never said i wouldnt tell." said mark with a grin. "no please dont ill make sure happy gets punishment for telling mira." natsu said. "AGGGHHHHHMMMMPFF." yelled happy realizing his shenanigans are going to hit him hard. "hey erza!" mark said looking at her seeing that she is blushing. "oh wait you already guessed it well see you guys." mark said before running back to his house. "natsu are you telling me that you actually like mira as well?" "….what…." said a confused natsu and a sweat dropping cat. "no i dont like mira that way as mark does." mira in the background got a little blush. natsu now realizing erza wont back off untill she got an answer. "uh one sec." said natsu before whispering to his friends ear. "go on and tell her in 10 seconds, ok?" "aye SIR." said happy giving natsu 10 seconds to run. "hey erza natsu likes you and wants to date you someday." erza froze at the news for 20 seconds before snapping out of it. "WHY DIDNT HE TELL ME I WOULDVE SAID YES TO HIS PROPOSAL!" "it isnt a wedding its a date." said happy. "OF COURSE I WOULD SAY YES TO THAT!" erza ran off towards the direction natsu took off in. natsu smelled erza getting closer. "PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" yelled natsu realizing this scene reminds him of the first beating he got when he came back and remembered the pain. "im not going to kill you come here." natsu looked back and saw she was 10 feet away, when he looked forward he hit a tree…again. "natsu i wouldve said yes to your date if you just asked me." erza said while putting her foot on natsu's back not allowing him to escaped. "what?" asked natsu. "i would go on a date with you, only if you ask me now." said erza. "but how do i know youre just saying that and seeing if your guesses were right." asked natsu. "natsu just ask its that easy." erza said with a slight tear. "its not easy when the girl youre asking is cute." natsu said making erza stumble back. "so if you really want just ask natsu." "ok, Erza would y-." natsu got tackled by erza. "of course natsu." erza said with a blush on her face. "so it was easy." said natsu laughing.

the next day

natsu walked in seeing that mark or aiko was around so he went to mira. "hey mira." "hey natsu so what did erza say?" asked mirajane knowing the answer. "she said she would love to go out." said natsu while smiling. "hey mira if mark asked you out would you say yes?" asked a curious natsu. "well i have said no to a lot of people do to them just wanting to date me because im famous, i would say yes to mark sense he tries not to hurt anyone, but i really wanna know what he looks like." said a depressed mira. "i can tell you what he looks like i saw it when we went on that mission in akora." "really what does he look like?" asked mira with a little jealousy that natsu got to see his face. "he literally looks like he walked through hell but his eyes and hair were the only things messed with and his hair looks like mine but its black with dark red splatter looking like blood." said natsu. "what wring with his eyes?" asked mira. "they are completely black with swirls and when he went into dragon force he had a dark aura that looked like a black hooded figure with a scythe and it was 10 feet tall." said natsu. "so he is really powerful to say the least." said mira with a smile. i would say yes if he asked me in person." said mira with a smile. "ill go get him natsu said before running off."

at marks house

when natsu opened the door he saw mark getting ready to go to fairy tail and get a job. "hey natsu how did things go last night?" said mark smiling. "she said yes when i asked her out." replied natsu with a smirk. "thats good man but i got to get a job soon so see ya." mark said walking out the door. "hey mark mira said yes." mark turned around and asked. "yes to what?" "she said she would say yes if you ask her in person, and she wants to see what you look like so control your power you look better without that blackness sucking the fun out of everyones day." said natsu. mark fell over at the news but did not faint. "so if i ask her in person to go out with me she would say yes? why would she, im just a mage that knows both death and apocalypse magic." said mark with a depressed looking chin. "she said no to everyone that has asked her but she will say yes to you now go ask her its really easy trust me." said natsu. "i cant i dont wanna get on her nerves as it is." "what do you mean?" "she's been asked millions of times i bet she is so pretty i wont make it more stressful for her." said mark. then mark got hugged from behind. when he looked behind him he saw a tear running down mira's face saying. "that was really sweet mark but dont worry i want a boyfriend and i think you would be perfect for the part." mark fainted.

inside marks room

"natsu what happened?" asked mark remembering what mira said. "did you punch me when you came in and knock me out? because i dreamt something impossible." mark asked laying his head on the pillow. "what would be impossible is if i say no after you said that." mark looked over and saw mira, and natsu already left leaving him and mira alone to talk. "why would you want to date me im just not the right man for you." "no the wrong men are the ones that go for fame by asking me out, you knew i was famous and yet you stayed away sense you knew a lot of guys ask me out everyday. so with my power i say youre my new boyfriend but elfman is going to freak out at the news." mark was shocked that mira wanted to go out with him. "so where do you want to go ill go anywhere." mark asked mira. "how about that new restaurant that just opened." mira offered. "alright ill start getting some money." mark said with a smile. "well have a good rest ill be at the guild." mira walked out the door and headed for the guild.

Fairy tail

"im going to take this job mira it seems good." said mark while holding a piece of paper that says. "WANTED JON VERDIC REWARD 100,000 JEWELS." "ok ill sign it." said mirajane. "thanks ill see you tommorow." said mark waving goodbye to his new girlfriend.

Magnolia

"hmm this paper says the towns name is guhe. i wonder where it is." mark thought. "hey miss where is the town guhe?" asked mark to a lady selling vegetables. "its about a two hour train ride or a four hour walk down that road." said the woman. "thank you miss." mark said while walking down the road she pointed.

four hours later in guhe

"so youre from fairy tail if you can capture jon verdic i will give you 100,000 jewels." the mayor said to mark. "ok i can handle him where is he?" mark asked. "he was last scene in a nearby restaurant stealing and he killed two people on his way out." the mayor then pointed to a restaurant that had counsel police asking questions. mark with his sensitive ears listened in. "so where did this guy run off to?" asked the mage knight. "he went down those roads and went left." said a man who seemed to be the owner. mark started walking towards the direction of where they said the man went. "so this asshole known as jon veridic killed two girls that didn't do anything wrong and they didn't harm anyone. he killed them out of joy and pleasure. this guy is one that deserves to be put six feet under and have everyone dance on his grave." mark thought to himself trying not to hit everyone in sight.

ten minutes later

"so then i killed two girls and ran away. gahahaha!" said a brown haired mage in green worn out clothes. "hey jon." said mark. "who the fuck are you and what do you want piss ant." said jon. "i came to bring you to the royal guards." said mark. "please as if you can kill me." said jon. "youre right im not going to kill you, im going to kick the living shit out of you." mark said in a death growl. "oh yeah?" said jon. "**Speed Demon."** jon then ran towards mark at incredible speed and sliced at mark expecting him to fall over and die. "try harder shit-head." said mark not even having a scratch. "what how are you still alive that attack killed two people at once." said jon. "ill have you know im a dragon slayer, and you killed two innocent people when i hand you in i will get 100,000 jewels but right now that 100,000 jewels is starting to look like shit and i want to send you to hell and make sure your soul can never find its way to light EVER AGAIN." mark said scaring jon and his friend. "**Death dragon's scythe!" **mark ran at jon with his scythe and hit jon and his friend with it not killing them. "i swear if that money wasent for mirajane i wouldve killed you without a second thought." mark then dragged both evil mages to the royal guards. "here is jon verdic and one of his accomplices.""thank you sir we will take it from here." said the leader. "here's the money mark as promised." said the mayor while handing mark the bag of money. "thanks call fairy tail if you need more help."

_Thanks for reading sorry its short but next chapter will be about what natsu was doing while this was going on leave a review and tell me what you think. and have a nice day_


	8. Flames Holy Drive

Authors note:i do not own fairy tail

Flames Holy Drive

natsu was looking at the quest board looking for a job that will get him the money for his and erza's date. "man where's a good job when you need one." natsu said. "hey natsu i didnt get to spend time with my new brother." said Aiko with a pout. "oh sorry aiko wanna do a job together?" natsu offered. "ok i got a special one picked for us." said aiko holding up a poster that said. WANTED "MAGES HELP TO CATCH KNOWN THEIF." "the reward is 200,000 jewels. that seems enough to pay for your date." said aiko. "that sounds like a plan, where is this?" asked natsu. "its in jurag, and a local liberian sent it." said aiko. "really a Liberian would send that much money to get a book thief." said natsu. "maybe thats her job and a thief has been stealing her stuff not books." said aiko. "good point, wait one minute." natsu then ran over to cana. "here you go cana a promise is a promise." natsu said while handing cana a bag full of money. "natsu you didnt have to." cana said staring at the 10,000 jewels. " it was a promise i keep promises cana." natsu said. "thank you natsu." cana said. "well lets get going aiko." natsu said walking out the guild with aiko.

at the train station

"aiko im not sure about this." said natsu backing up. "its this or the two week walk to jurag." aiko said. "i can live with the two weeks." natsu said. "natsu its a two day train ride it will be fine my holy magic can make a bubble that will keep you suspended in the air and you wont have to touch the ground." said aiko with a smile. "ok sounds good but what about you?" natsu asked. "i will be fine i can ride transportation without getting sick the holy dragon has its perks as well." said aiko. "Ok lets go!" said natsu.

one day later

"hey aiko you can set me down and rest i can make it for two hours." said natsu noticing aiko was sweating. "thank you natsu ill be sure to make you a new ball when i wake up." aiko then sat down natsu who became sick in less than three seconds. "see you in two hours natsu." said aiko falling asleep

23 hours later

"oh my goodness natsu im sorry." said aiko realizing she overslept big time. "its ok aiko but could i possibly be lifted up?" said natsu looking terrible. "of course natsu." aiko lifted natsu in his ball. "thank you aiko." an hour later they arrived in jurag. "hey aiko where is the liberian?" asked natsu. "it says its near the middle of the city so we will go asking around when we get to the middle." said aiko.

middle of town

"excuse me where is the library?" asked aiko to an older gentlemen. "show me a good time tonight and ill tell you." (ok not so gentlemenly) "ok i will." said aiko. "oh really lets go back to my place." said the old man. "no here is fine." "oh really?" said the old guy. aiko then said. "**Holy Dragons Fist.**" the man was sent flying into a wall. "wow aiko i was about to do that to him." said an impressed natsu. "thank you natsu but i can handle myself to old geezers." said aiko. "now where is the library?" asked aiko to the man. "its down the road to the left." said the almost unconscious man. "thank you." aiko then punched the guy in the face knocking him out cold. "ok lets go to the library." said natsu.

library

"oh thank you for coming my darlings." said the elderly women selling books. "hello miss may we have the description of the man stealing from you?" asked aiko. "yes here is his picture." the women gave aiko and natsu a picture of him. he had blue hair with a red mark under his right eye. "this man has been stealing very rare books from my store" "we will find him miss don't worry." said natsu. "oh by the way the reason i didn't stop him myself is because he has a dark aura around him that could kill a normal person." said the liberian. "its ok we are not regular people." said aiko.

"so natsu how are we gonna find this man?" asked aiko. "we could look around for a piece of his clothes and try to catch his smell." natsu said. "ok ill start looking around." aiko said before looking around. "ok ill go look in the library." natsu took off inside the library.

two hours later

"natsu did you find anything?" aiko asked. "i asked the liberian what kind of books he has been stealing and im trying to see if he caught his coat on a book ripping it." natsu said looking at the books. "i asked the liberian what was the last book he took and she said it was. Forbidden magic, God slaying." aiko said. "god slayer magic? Zu did say there were others who practice different forms of slaying magic like dragons." natsu said trying to figure out what to do next. "i have an idea." natsu said walking to the liberian. "hey what kind of god slaying book did he take? and did he take several?" asked natsu. "yes he took four books, one earth, one lightning, one fire, and the most rare and expensive book that i keep safe away from buyers feared that someone will learn the powers inside that book, the death god slayer." said the women with fear in her eyes. "fire, and death. like me and mark." said natsu. "not only that but we have two others." said aiko. "yeah we will get mark and we'll go check this out." said natsu. "wait you don't seriously plan on taking four god slayers do you?" asked the liberian. "aiko, mark, and i were all trained by three dragons. we will be fine." natsu said. "wait i heard you say something about you needing his scent correct?" asked the lady. "yeah us dragon slayers have very sensitive noses." said aiko. "well when i caught him stealing the death book he tripped and part of his cloak fell off, here you go." the old lady then gave natsu and aiko a blue piece of fabric. "thank you miss. we will get your books back." said natsu. "thank you and please be safe those books are worth a million jewels each thats why i sent 200,000 jewels to your guild sorry im so cheap." said the liberian looking guilty. "even if those books are worth millions we took a job and we will finish it without disturbing the owners." said aiko.

two days later in fairy tail

"hey mark we got a job we need help with." said natsu. "but i just got back from my job." said mark looking back at natsu. "it involves a death god slayer and three others." natsu said getting everyone in the guilds attention. "god slayers, like dragon slayers but for gods." asked macao looking terrified. "yes and sense there are four of them and one is a death god slayer we need your help with this mark." natsu said. "ok im in i need a tough battle. but how long do you think this will take?" asked mark. "this alone finding where they are is going to be tough maybe two weeks of finding them." aiko said. "we will come with you guys." said erza pointing at mirajane. "no these are god slayers and if one is a death god slayer you two can be no where near me." said mark. "why would we need to be far away from you?" asked erza. "because if i take off my hood and your near me you two will die and these two have to be in dragon force when i enter it." mark said. "ok but take this lacarima and contact us when you find this place." said makarov handing them a crystal ball. "thank you we will be back soon." aiko said before all three of them left the guild.

_Thank you for reading sorry i didnt update yesterday i got burned and needed to cool down my left hand. and next chapter will be long i promise. review please, and have a nice day._


	9. Nine Dragons Search

Authors note: i do not own fairy tail

Nine Dragons Search

"mark do you have a scent on this like me and aiko?" asked natsu holding the blue fabric. "yeah i got a good whiff i smell him a couple huh….hundred miles." mark said realizing this job is going to take forever. "me too we have to keep going." said aiko. they all reached jugara after two weeks and hit the beach and smelled that the scent is across sea. "well this is going to be frustrating." said natsu. "remember im a holy dragon slayer with water dragon slayer in me." said aiko yet again saving natsu trouble traveling. "how long can you hold out?" asked mark. "well the smell says about 210 miles so i think i can hold out under that time, but i need rest while doing it so can you two carry me?" asked aiko. "uh sure we will take turns, ill go first." said natsu picking aiko up. "lets go underwater then." said mark walking to the water. while aiko was making a bubble that would fit the three of them. "thank you guys for letting me rest while we go see the guy that took all god slaying books." said aiko. "no problem but lets try to hurry." said natsu who started sprinting a little. "well this is going to be a fun journey." said mark looking depressed that he didnt get to spend time with mirajane. "well at least we have a good scenery." said natsu looking at the ocean above them.

two hours later

"mark take aiko my arms are falling asleep." said natsu handing aiko to mark. "yeah ok." said mark. they ran for two hours now fighting sharks and other dangerous fish from eating them. "natsu a big shark coming from the left." natsu looked over to see a shark bigger than a great white about 50 times a great whites size. "that cant possibly be…a MEGALODON?" said natsu looking terrified that they see a shark thought to be extinct. "natsu kill it before it gets us." said mark. "**Fire dragons Roar" **when the fire hit it didnt affect the shark not one bit. "**Hell-bound Iron fist of hades" **natsu said diving in the water punching the shark not having to much of a reaction. "this damn thing is tough to beat." said natsu. "here take aiko while i try a death move." said mark. "**Dragon slayer secret arts Grim-Scythe!** mark threw a giant black scythe at the shark and seemed to do some damage. "maybe because fire dosent work in water you idiot." said aiko. "HUSH UP AND REST." said natsu with an angry look. "she has a point." mark said trying not to laugh. "you hush up too and kill the damn thing." natsu said. "**Death Dragons Soul List.**" a long piece of black paper swirled around the shark and covered it while black souls started tearing its skin apart. "mark….never show that spell around me again." said natsu while aiko was trying to see what mark did. "sorry thats the spell i least like showing." said mark. "what did he do natsu?" asked aiko. "ughh nothing he will tell you when we get back." said natsu trying not to remember the image that is forever burned in his head. "well we have another 30 miles left, so get ready for a fight." said aiko laying in natsu's arms.

1 hour later

"natsu i smell him up above us." said mark. "yeah i smell it too." said aiko. "alright aiko can you lift us up?" asked natsu. "yeah just give me a second." aiko then started to make the air bubble lift up and push them upwards. about ten minutes later they were staring at a giant blue crystal tower. "what is this place?" asked aiko. "this is where we get into a lot of fights." answered natsu.

blue crystal tower

"so this is the place i can smell him up there." said mark. "yeah he is, now we need to find our way up it." said natsu. "ok there seems to be an entrance over there." said aiko. they all started to go up the tower wondering how they will fight their opponents. "i think i will handle the earth mage." said aiko. "i'll handle both the lightning and fire mages." said natsu. "why do you get the most exciting fight?" asked mark. "because i know both of their magic and you are fighting a death god slayer dont complain." said natsu. "wait you know lightning?" said mark. "yeah i learnt it a while back with laxus." said natsu. "well thats fantastic if i finish my guys early can i get in another fight?" mark asked. "yeah you can have the lightning guy." said natsu. "what about me you meanies?" asked a little pouty aiko. "you helped us get here you dont need to go all out on two god slayers." mark said. "ill be fine." said a still pouty aiko. "dont worry lil sis we'll fight the big bad guys." natsu teased. aiko stuck out her tongue making fun of them. "anyway how long till we find the top?" natsu asked. "about half an hour." said aiko. "oh now our sis knows how long it will take she is so useful." mark teased. "you guys are such meanies!" yelled aiko. "hahaha" mark and natsu laughed at how aiko's face got a little red. "we are just teasing aiko if you finish you can fight that blue haired guy stealing the books, ok?" asked natsu. "ok fine. but one question what say if a guy asked me out?" aiko asked. "then ill kick the shit out of him!" yelled mark. "then ill kick the extra shit out of him." yelled natsu. "laxus asked me out on a date next thursday can i go out with him without you guys kicken his ass?" aiko didnt notice but half through that sentence natsu and mark were discussing laxus's weak points. "so his biggest weak point is his back knee." said natsu. "i see i see so anymore vit-" "dont beat laxus because he asked me out!" said aiko a little furious. "ok ok but if he tries to touch you." said natsu. "he wont try anything i promise." said aiko assuring them laxus was a gentleman.

"anyway whats with this big room?" asked mark. "i dont know and why are there speakers?" asked aiko. "uhh i think this may be a fight." said natsu. "what kind of fight one where we play with guitars?" asked mark. "i wish it was that easy." said aiko. all of a sudden a man with really long dark blue hair jumped out of nowhere and said. "YOU GOTTA BEAT ME TO GET PAST ROOOOOOCK." "uhh its a weird dude." said natsu. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEIRD I AM A ROOOOCK STAAAR BABBY." said the strange man. "can i beat him so he will shut up?" asked mark. "THAT IS IF YOU CAN BE-" the man was cut off by marks punch to the face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT THE BATTLE HASENT EVEN STARTED?" said an outraged weird man. "ok now we can battle." said the man. **"ROOOOOOOOCK STAAAAAR MOVE OF A DOZEN FANS.**" a gust of air knocked mark off his feet. "you weird haired bastard." mark yelled getting on his feet. "so what god slayer are you?" aiko asked. "i am not a god slayer they are on the top floor with jellal." said the blue haired man. "so youre weak is what youre telling us isnt it?" asked natsu. "I AM NOT WEAK I AM A ROOOOO-" again he was cut off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" yelled mark. "WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME THATS NOT SUPER ROOOOOOO-" again same thing. "oh my god JUST STAY DOWN!" yelled mark. "I WONT EVER GIVE UP I AM A ROOOOOOO-" …. "OH MY FUCKING LORD SHUT IT! "**Death Dragons Hollow Fang**" mark yelled. the blue haired maniac was finally out. "oh my god this guy was annoying." mark said. when he looked back he saw the other two laughing their ass's off. "why are you laughing?" asked mark. "he kept annoying you thats why we are laughing." said natsu still laughing like crazy. "well lets just keep going." said mark.

4th floor

"we hit another guy didnt we?" asked mark. "yep and this time its a girl." said natsu. "ill fight her." said aiko. "awww our wittle sister fighting for us." said natsu. "shut it natsu." aiko looked back with a little fire in her eyes. "AYE SIR!" yelled natsu holding his arm around mark. "what are you doing?" mark asked. "so you'll be my opponent little girl?" asked the lady. "yes thats right, now lets fight." said aiko. the lady then pulled a sword out. "**360 whirlwind!" **said the lady. a huge wind picked up aiko and slammed her in the ground, but she got right back up. "**Holy Dragons Lazer**!" "she can make a lazer?" said natsu. "Thats soo cool!" mark said. when the lazer hit the lady she turned into dust. "sorry that was a copy of me." said the lady now behind aiko. "**knifes edge" **the girl sliced at aiko and stabbed her, aiko had a small cut on her now. she looked at the lady "i know thats a copy my nose tells me you're….. over THERE!" aiko then Roared at the direction she smelled her. the sword mistress was now out for the count.

6th floor

"so i get the weird guitar player aiko got the swords lady. i wonder if we have one for you natsu." said mark. "i dont know but i think this may be an air battle." said natsu looking up and seeing the cages hanging from the ceiling. "i dont know maybe you wont have one natsu." said aiko. "COO COO." said an owl with a mans body and a jetpack attached to the back. "uhh natsu i think you win the 'most weirdest enemy of all time' award." said mark with a sweat drop looking at the thing that natsu has to battle. "COO COO i am the man that is the strongest out of all those opponents you faced now who shall i kill today?" asked the owl. "why do you have a owls head?" asked aiko. "oh my god aiko you dont go around asking people why they have heads of animals." mark said sarcastically. "COO COO I AM NOT AN OWL I AM A-" "if our not an owl why do you have an owls head?" asked natsu. "what did i just say." mark said. "i will kill all of you." "**Owls night of day" **"see you're an owl." said aiko. "SHUT UP HUMANS!" yelled the owl. "if we're humans what are you?" asked mark. "OH MY GOD BE QUIET AND DIE!" screamed a furious owl. "ill shut you up now owl." said natsu. "i am a man." said the owl. "**Hell dragons Roar!" **natsu spewed out the flames hitting the owl. "you think that would harm me?" said the owl. "it looks like it fucked up your wings you freak of nature." said mark. "i am a man not a freak of nature." said the owl. "if you're a man then im santa claus." said natsu. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME YOU RUDE BRATS!" "….did your dad fuck an owl or did an owl fuck your mom?" asked mark with a curious face. "whats with the jetpack too?" asked aiko. "STOP IT YOU LITTLE SHITS!" yelled the owl. "my mother was a beautiful women!" said the owl. "so your mom DID get fucked by an owl." said natsu. "**FLAME BUSTER!" **the owl than shot fireballs at natsu. "aint gonna work on me owl." said natsu eating the fireballs. "how did you eat my fireballs?!" asked the owl. "im a fire dragon slayer also a little chaotic." said natsu. "**Chaos dragons RIOT POLTERGEIST" **natsu put his hands in the air as wind started tearing the blue crystals apart and they all went into the owls jetpack. "COO COO THIS ISNT RIGHT IM SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!" said the abomination. "no i think we should just go meet your four friends on top dont you owl?" asked natsu with a grin. "im not an owl im a human being." said the owl. "yeah sure but we will be leaving now bye." said natsu waving at his defeated enemy. "coo coo." said the owl

top of the tower

"so you have all learned the books i have given you correct?" asked jellal the blue haired mage with a red mark under his right eye. "yes and with the help of ultear we were able to learn them quicker." said a man taller and buffer looking than jellal. "good now we must wait until our sacrifice is completely in the tower." said jellal looking at a young girl with blue hair. on the side was a white cat that was tied up yelling. "WENDY YOU MUST FIGHT BACK DONT LET THEM SACRIFICE YOU!" "its pretty pointless cat we need a dragon slayers powers to activate this tower and bring back zeref, you and your little friend here are going to help us with the new worlds extinction and you have a problem with it?" said jellal. "no i cant let you….make zeref come back he is the darkest mage of all time he will kill you and everyone around you please dont let zeref come back." said wendy getting sucked in the tower little by little. "look i dont like sacrificing girls so a dark mage can be remade but if i need to i will and no one will ever stop me, because i have four god slayers with me and ultear we together are the strongest team in fiore so stop resisting and get sucked in and die!" yelled jellal getting more and more frustrated that the little girl fights so much. "just give in it wont hurt." said jellal. "hey asshole we're here to stop your plans and take those books back to their rightful owner!" said natsu coming through the towers last door. "what who are you people?" asked jellal. "we are the ones who are gonna kick your ass." said mark.

_Thanks for reading next chapter: Aiko vs Simon : will be updated as soon as possible please review and tell me what you think. have a nice day._


	10. Aiko vs Simon

Authors Note: i do not own fairy tail

Aiko vs Simon

"so you will be my opponent?" Simon said while hiding his expressionless face.

"yes that is correct Simon." Aiko said getting ready for his move.

"well then." Simon said sprinting at her full force. **'Earth God Slayers Ground Rupture!' **Simon made the blue crystal tower crack at the top making a hole.

"you idiot dont just go destroying my tower for zeref." Said Jellal with an annoyed look.

"i am sorry Jellal." Said Simon, looking down still having the expressionless face.

Aiko seeing her opportunity said. **"Holy Dragons Crossed Fist!" **a white cross appeared in front of Aiko's hand and shot at Simon,when the attack hit Simon it sent him back to a blue crystal smashing it to pebbles.

Simon getting back up said. **"Earth god slayer fatal grudge!" **The tower started shaking as two large pillars erupted from the ocean and smashing Aiko in between them.

"AIKO!" Mark and Natsu said looking with fear in their eyes.

"oh so you two idiots wanna cry over me when a simple attack hits me? how much of a baby do you think i am?" Asked an annoyed Aiko seeing that her brothers dont get that she can deal with big situations.

"Aiko dont get distracted kick that guys ass!" Yelled Mark.

When Aiko looked back at Simon he was right in front of her. **"Earth God Slayer Crusted Fist!"** Simon punched Aiko in the chest making her fly into a large blue crystal.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Natsu seeing his little sister thrown into a wall.

"Natsu im fine." Said Aiko getting back up with a little tear in her clothes. "**Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Holy Baptist Water!" **then water started rising, shine, and was hitting Simon.

"you idiot are you going to lose to some wimp dragon hunter?" Said a man in yellow and black gear with long blonde hair.

"shut the fuck up you fake slayer." hissed Natsu.

"or else what, your gonna send that little girl after me? you sent her against this maniac and you couldnt go against him?" asked the blonde haired man.

"no she wanted this fight and we didnt know who was who so back off you girl haired freak!" Mark warned with black aura forming around him.

But Simon had already recovered from Aiko's last attack. "so is that all you got?" asked Simon still not showing any expression. "no not even close you fake slayer." Aiko said back while jumping in the air to get some distance. **"Holy Dragons Roar!" **When the dust cleared there was a greater hole in the ground.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DESTROYING MY TOWER!?" Yelled a very angry Jellal. "SHUT UP YOU BLUE HAIRED CLOWN LOOKING FUCKER!" screamed Mark much more pissed off at how much this guy cares for some blue crystal. "What did you just say to me?" asked Jellal with a confused look that someone like Mark could say that to him. "did your own screaming make you deaf i said, SHUT UP YOU BLUE HAIRED CLOWN LOOKING FUCKER!" Mark repeated making sure Jellal wasent retarded. "you are dead!" said Jellal looking even more pissed.

**"God Slayers secret art: FINAL APOCALYPSE!"**

"WAIT HE KNOWS APOCALYPSE MAGIC!?" screamed a confused natsu.

"no he dosent but he does know earth god slaying magic and the earth has had apocalypses you idiot." said the yellow haired mage

then all around the blue crystal tower black dust appeared and started smashing everything around Aiko and threw the crystals at her impaling her and making blood splatter everywhere.

"AIKO!" yelled Natsu worrying that his sister could have been just killed.

the black dust ended after about a minute. Simon stood there heavily breathing showing how much that spell needs a lot of magical power. when it showed Aiko she was bleeding like crazy but stood up. her clothes were torn in various places she looks like she could faint any second. "im still standing and i wont fall until i beat you." then Aiko started getting black lines going down her body when it was down the started to glow white, she was in dragon force.

"how did you enter dragon force Aiko?" asked Mark looking confused.

"i can enter dragon force whenever i am close to being unconscious, its like an adrenaline boost." Aiko explained.

**"Hidden Holy Form-White Cross: HEAVENS GATE" **then Aiko began glowing pure white light blinding everyone. After about two minutes the light died down and Aiko stood and Simon was gone.

"Aiko what happened to Simon?" asked Natsu, looking around for the bulky man.

"he is gone for good, when i open that spell whoever im fighting gets caught in it and disappears forever." Aiko said with a serious face not looking ashamed at what she did.

"so our sister, the HOLY dragon slayer can kill without remorse….. THATS FUCKING COOL." said Mark looking amazed at how strong Aiko was.

"so whos next?" asked Jellal.

_So what do you guys think i was away because finals and i had to restart this because i got some tips in the reviews tell me what you think if i did bad or good and please review. have a nice day! and who do you want to see fight next.: Mark vs Jellal. :or: Natsu vs zancrow and gavlin?_


	11. Mark vs Jellal

Authors Note: i do not own fairy tail

Mark vs Jellal

"So who's next?" asked jell with a smirk.

"I'll fight next." Said Mark stepping to the center of the floor. "But I want to fight the one with the death god slaying magic." Mark demanded.

"Oh I thought we were gonna get to see Natsu fight next, and didnt you say they all needed to be in dragon force for them to live?" asked Jellal.

"How did you know about that?" Mark asked looking shocked that Jellal knew about his dragon force.

"Well its simple i have to forms of magic now, I have the ears of a god and i have death god slaying magic." Jellal said smiling uncontrollably.

"I will not go into dragon force fighting you." Mark said with a worried look that he might have to.

"Oh then this is going to be an easy win." Jellal said smiling and jumping up in the air. **"Death Gods Breath!"**

A black tornado spun around out of Jellal's mouth and was around Mark in a matter of seconds. The tornado consumed Mark and threw him in various places smashing the tower down two levels.

"Hey what did you say to Simon you hypocrytic bastard!" Mark yelled getting smashed to the floor again. knowing that if he stayed in the tornado longer he would get knocked out. Mark threw his hands sideways making the tornado completely stop.

"Hmm you seem to still be standing lizard slayer." Jellal said looking down at Mark in the air on a black circle.

"I aint going down easily you jackass. Eingana, Ananta Boga, and Acnologia are not lizards. **Apocalyptic Dragons Death Locust!" **Mark screamed out one of his combined moves of his dragons and little black dots began to form around Jellal making him scream out in pain.

"AAAGGGGHHH WHAT IS THIS?!" screamed Jellal getting torn up by the bugs that are tearing his cloak and some of his skin. **"Meteor" **Jellal escaped the locust and flew away from them. "**Cancelation**!" Jellal put one of his hands in front of him and a yellow circle of spells made the black dots disappear.

"you see i am incredibly more powerful than you why do you even try you pathetic waist!" Jellal looked down with his eyes popped out like he was going insane.

"Help….me..please" Mark looked over to see where the sound came from, he saw a little girl inside of a blue crystal barley out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING IN THERE?!" Mark screamed making Jellal loose his balance and fall.

"im using her dragon slaying powers and use her as a sacrifice to Zeref." Jellal said while dusting himself off.

"You're using a little girl?" Aiko asked looking like she was ready to use her heavens gate spell again.

"You….asshole." Natsu said.

Aiko looked over to see that Natsu had scales on his body and it looked as if he had all elements under his scales and he had his flame dragons fire engulfing his entire body with crimson sparks on the scales. "Natsu?" Aiko asked looking stunned that Natsu seemed to be in all three dragon force modes at once.

"Yes Aiko?" Natsu looked down Aiko saw that he had golden eyes and his hair was pure white fire.

"Natsu is in dragon force?" Mark said looking shocked that his brother was in the state of three dragons in one body. after a minute of looking at natsu scaring everyone, except the blonde hair mage. Mark took off his hood revealing his face to Jellal who seemed to get the wind knocked out of him.

"What..is with…your guys's…power?" Jellal said looking up and seeing Mark stand over him.

"Dont ever try to use a little girl as a power source you fucking lowlife shithead." Mark said then stomping on Jellal's head, making it bleed more and more after every stomp. When Mark finished after eleven stomps he looked down and saw that Jellal was still breathing and awake.

**"DEATH GODS HELL METEOR!" **Jellal covered himself in yellow blackish light and charged into Mark making three stories of the tower fall down.

After two minutes the dust finally cleared and there stood Mark holding out his hand and holding Jellal's head in place. "That was my strongest move how did you stop me in with one hand?!" Jellal looked at Mark with complete fear in himself.

"Sure that was your strongest move but i dont give two shits about if it was supposed to do damage or not, im gonna end this." Mark threw Jellal in the air.

"HA fool i can still use my-" Jellal was cut of by the dark aura surrounding Mark.

**"Hidden Death Apocalyptic Form-HADES DEATH!" **Marks body seemed to grow and took shape of a dragon Jellal was so shocked by the new dragon that he didnt use his meteor he just accepted death.

**"HADES DRAGONS BREATH!"**Marks dragon form blew black fire at Jellal completely disintegrating him and destroying everything else that was in front of the black fire.

Mark fell down on his feet looking up at the last two.

"So who's next?" Mark said imitating Jellal.

_Thanks for reading i hope you guys enjoyed please leave a review and tell me what you think. sorry for the fights being short i try to make them as long as i can please don't hate me for it, and Have a nice day!_


	12. Natsu vs Zancrow & Gavlin

Authors note: i do not own fairy tail

Natsu vs Zancrow & Gavlin

"So we get to fight the flaming lizard?" Zancrow mocked

"Why would you use a defensless girl as a power source?" Natsu asked still ablazed in fury.

"Because she is so easy to controll yet she has very powerfull magic." Gavlin said looking with a little  
fear at the blazing salamander.

"THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO HURT HER!" Natsu screamed jumping across the lacarmia and punching both of the mages.

"HAHAHA your puny flames cant hurt me!" Zancrow mocked jumping back on his feet.

"True but your friend is not that lucky." Natsu said looking over to where Gavlin fell off the tower.

"Hehe you actually think we would be that easy?" Zancrow said waiting for his partner to come back up.  
A couple of seconds go by and the friend is nowhere in sight.

"Did...did he just beat one of them in one punch?" Asked Mark looking like he just met the devil again.

"I...I think..he did." Aiko said looking scared out of her mind.

"How could a puny gecko mage like you ever beat one of us with one punch?!" Zancrow said looking horrid  
that his new friend was beaten by Natsu with one punch.

"You should have never agreed to this deal." Natsu said ina low tone.

"FLAME DRAGONS ROAR" Natsu spewed out a 30 ft high flame and it consumed Zancrow.

"I told you regular flames dont work on me!" Zancrow yelled.

"FLAME GODS LAST SUPPER!" Zancrow shot two giant clamp like hands and smashed them into Natsu traping him.

"Flames huh? I'll Just eat them!" Natsu said trying to eat the blackish flames but got a major headace  
trying to swallow a little.

"I wouldnt try that if I were you, god and dragon flames are very differ-" Zancrow was cut off by  
the surprise of Natsu swallowing the flames.  
"WHAT HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE CONSUMING THAT MUCH GOD FLAMES, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"I'm gonna end your WORTHLESS EXSITENCE FROM THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!" Natsu said gaining all the  
magic power he could.

"DRAGON GODS CHAOTIC HELLISH FORBIDDEN FLAME FORM: HADES-NIGHTMARE!" Natsu yelled (clearly)

"Mouthfull much dont you think?" Mark said wittnessing the devastation Natsu is showing.

Aiko didnt say anything she just fainted.

"Aiko? AIKO...did Natsu's power knock out Aiko?" Mark asked himself holding his sister.

Natsu grew 20 ft in the sky in flames with crimson black and his regular flames with different elements  
coming up from the ocean.

"What...what is this power? Its more than a gods and a dragon, did he combine them?" Those were Zancrow's  
last thoughts before he dissapeared within the flames.

"Now we got to get the girl o-" Natsu was cut off by a sudden lightning strike.

"Did you forget about me?" Gavlin asked looking down on all three of them.

"I thought I knocked you out on the first hit?" Natsu asked looking at the Lightning god.

"You could never knock out a god with a single blow." Gavlin said looking at Natsu like he was dumb.

"I bet if he saw that last attack he wouldnt be talking smack." Said Mark sitting down with Aiko resting  
her head on his lap.

"Come on stay with me dont go in the lacarima!" Said a familliar red headed mage trying to save Wendy.

"Erza what are you doing here?" Natsu asked looking at her and wondering how none of the three picked up her scent.

"I bought rare potions hiding my scent because I thought you would need help when I heard you were  
fighting four god slayers." Erza explained.

"So this is your friend I take it?" Gavlin said with a smirk growing on his face. "Lightning STRIKE!"  
A beam of lightning struck Erza and made her fall to her knees.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screamed making his hands go ablaze.

"FLAME DRAGONS FIST!" Natsu yelled. When the punches landed they made Gavlin flinch a little.

"By the way I have a question." Gavlin said moving away from Natsu.

"I dont care about your questions i'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Natsu yelled slashing at Gavlin and missing  
all of them.

"What was that tramendous power I felt that woke me up?" Gavlin asked still dodgeing Natsu.

"That was me!" Natsu said still in rage.

"Yeah right I bet that was Zancrow where is he?" Gavlin asked looking around for him.

"He's dead, that magical power that woke your weak ass up was my newest and strongest move!" Natsu yelled.

"What..." Gavlin asked slowing down a bit to where Natsu could hit him.

"You KILLED MY BROTHER!?" Gavlin lost his pupils and his eyes went into full white. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"YOU USED A LITTLE GIRL AS A POWER SOURCE AND YOU HURT MY GIRLFRIEND I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF HELL!"  
Natsu screamed back at the lightning maniac. When all of a sudden he felt lighter and stronger  
than ever he used his new adrenaline and flew faster than the lightning god.

"GODS SCEPTER!" Gavlin shot out Three black Lightning strikes at natsu who didnt seem to get hit.

"HELL DRAGONS URBAN FLAME!" The two Crimson fire balls morphed into one as Natsu put his hands closer and blasted  
Gavlin 50 ft away and into the ocean where acouple of fins were seen around where he landed.

"Something tells me those arn't dolphins." Mark said resting with Aiko.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" A squeaky voice said, when Natsu looked over he saw the blue haired girl known as wendy was free  
with her white cat.

"what how ar-" Natsu was hushed by the girl as she pointed to where she was being held captive and a magic fueler.  
Natsu ran over and saw that Erza took the girls place and was slowly going down.

"ERZA WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Natsu asked looking down at his beloved girlfriend.

"Natsu this tower will explode if I dont try to use my life to control the blast radius take the girl and run with  
Mark and Aiko please." Erza pleaded Natsu runand save himself and the others while her vision was getting blurrier  
but she could still see Natsu banging on the blue crystal. About what seemed 30 seconds forErza she heared a far  
away blast and opened her eyes to see that Natsu had somehow gotten her out of the lacarima and brought her to  
the nearest island and whenshe looked around she saw Wendy, her cat, Mark carrying Aiko to shore while she rested.  
but something was different with Mark, he had his hood off.

"Mark your hood is off." Erza said looking at his blackish looking eyes.

"I guess when i'm low on power they dont affect that much." Mark said with a smile.

"And you Natsu, how did you get me ou-" Erza was cut off by a kiss from Natsu.

"Erza dont ever do that again." Natsu said after a minute long kiss.

"...Ok Natsu but that is what i'm supposed to do." Erza said looking down still in Natsu's arms. "But this was one  
fun date, and with a little surprise at the end."Erza teased as she gaave Natsu a kiss on his cheek.

"Get a room!" Mark said laughing like crazy on his back exhausted.

"Well what now?" Erza asked.

"We rest up and we walk back to town."

"Why not just take a boat?" Wendy asked.

"Hell no." Mark and Natsu said at the same time.

"Why not?" Wendy asked again.

"We get sick like crazy on any transportation." Mark explained.

"I now a spell where you wont get sick! Wendy said looking happy.

"Are you telling me theres a cure?!"Mark said holding wendy in his arm.

"UH Yes there is bu-" Wendy was watching the two dragon slayers dance.

"We will never get sick again, no more long trips!" Natsu and Mark sang together.

"Get a room!" Erza said while smiling.

"It dosent last forever." Wendy finally said.

"Then you shall give us another shot!" Mark said.

"I guess." Wendy said. "Oh and thank you Mark for bringing me to shore i dont know how to swim."

"Cool me either." Mark said

"Then how did you get over here?" Wendy asked.

"I gave one final dragons breath and it shot us over here." Mark explained.

"Well lets rest." Natsu said laying down with Erza next to him.

"Thank god im tired." Mark yawned and drifted off to sleep.

"How can you sleep im freezing." Wendy said.

"uhh" Mark said, seeing the little girl wants warmth. "uhh that guy over there is a flame dragons as you could  
tell, he'll warm you up."

"Uh mister Natsu may I have a fire?" Wendy asked shiviring

"I'm out of magic i'm sorry." Natsu said.

"Come sleep next to him he has a very warm body that will keep you good for the night." Erza said.

Wendy now blushing says. "Uh no I think i'll make it"

"Look its freezing and your wet just come sleep he wont bite and if he does ill smack him." Erza said showing the  
young girl a spot for her.

"O...Ok" Wendy layed next to Natsu and felt warm instantly.

"Hey Natsu can I get some warmth?" Mark said laying on the sand across from them.

"Shut up." Natsu said before falling asleep finally.

Well thanks fo reading it took me a while but i finally bought a new word notepad and it also does not allow me  
to change the font without changing the whole damn script. I just did this in one day so give me a break i am  
really sorry for the wait review what you think and have a nice day!


	13. New Guild, New Enemies

Authors note:I do not own fairy tail

New Guild, New Enemies

"So you're a sky dragon slayer?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Yes im a supporter in battle I can make people feel lighter and faster and even stronger." Wendy Explained.

"So thats how I became faster then Gavlin in our battle."Natsu said.

"Hey Wendy how long does that troia last?" Mark asked.

"It last as long as five hours." Wendy said.

"This is a four day trip on train so your gonna have to use it a lot." Aiko said.

"Its fine I think I can use it three times every five hours." Wendy said.

"Oh so you get sick too?" Asked Aiko.

"No I dont get sick on transportation." Said Wendy.

"So then it will be used on just Mark and Natsu." Erza said.

"Wait you dont get sick either Aiko?" Wendy asked.

"No I am a holy dragon slayer I can heal a little but just minor cuts, but I dont get sick easily." Aiko explained.

"IS IT JUST THE GIRL DRAGON SLAYERS THAT GET TO NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT SHIT?!" screamed an angered Natsu.

"I guess but dont get jealous Natsu." Erza said in a angered tone.

"Sorry but I want that shit." Natsu said.

"Me too." Mark said.

Both of them sat down with the new bumps on their head.

"Sorry for saying bad words." Natsu said immeaditly.

"And im sorry for agreeing with the flame brain." Mark said.

Mark got a second bump and apologized for calling Natsu a name. they all walked to the nearest town and asked for directions to a train station, when arriving they saw that that Magnolia wasnt as far as they thought.

"Hmm well i guess its time to head to that library." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah I forgot i grabbed these four books because those evil guys were reading them really fast so I thought they should be turned to the police." Wendy said grabbin four big books from her backpack.

"WHAT YOU GOT THE FOUR GOD SLAYING BOOKS?! WHY DIDNT YOU SAY?!" Mark screamed looking at the four evil books.

"MARK SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU CAUSE ATTENTION!" Natsu screamed.

They both got another bump.

"We're sorry." They both said bowing their heads to Erza.

Back in Magnolia

"I never had such an amazing experience on a train like this one." Said Mark.

"Yeah and I cant believe that in jurag the librian gave us three of the four books." Said Mark remembering what happened in Jurag.

FLASHBACK

"Hello miss library lady we brought back your books!" Said Aiko.

"Oh my goodness you acctually got them?" The librarian said.

"Yep here you go." Natsu said handing her the four books. one book was brown and had a boulder shape on it Natsu to himself thought that the book is the earth god slaying one, the next was an orange book with red pages and had a flame logo on the front it was the flame god book, the third had a lightning symbol on it and was yellow clearly the lightning god book, but the last one it was pure black with purple pages and the logo was a skull with red eyes, no doubt the death god book.

"Hmm here is the money as promisedd." Said the librarian.

"Yep 200,000 jewels well our buiesness here is done lets go home." Natsu said.

"Wait! Look I know you guys fought the god slayers and brought the books back this was deffienitly a s-class level job and it had bad pay so I will give you two the flame and lightning god books." the lady than gave Aiko and Natsu a book.

"Thank you miss but we couldnt have won without Mark over here, he took on the death god slayer and saved me and this girl." Aiko said pointing at Wendy.

"Well sense im not selling this book and it would be in much better protection i'll give it to you." the librarian gave mark the death god slaying book.

"Now listen these are very powerful magical books they take time to master and you can only use then three times before they dissapear sense they all were learned that means they only have two more uses so use them wisely." the librarian said.

END FLASHBACK

"So Natsu how long do you think these will take to master?" Asked Mark.

"I dont know but Atlas did say we could no longer practice dragon slaying I guess we could learn a bit about god slaying." Natsu said with a grin forming on his face.

"Yeah but we have two uses on these when we learn it what do we do with them?" Asked Aiko.

"Well here is what im going to do. Im gonna master this death book and give it to mirajane." Mark said.

"Ok I guess sence im gonna master it i'll give it to you Erza." Natsu said.

"Become a fire god slayer?" Erza said to herself.

"Natsu she could whoop my ass now, giving her that she will deffenitly become the strongest female mage in the world." Mark said.

"Become the most powerful women mage on earth? I like that idea." Said Erza.

"I dont know Mark if your gonna give that Death book to Mira and she went toe to toe with Erza I think those two would deffenitly be both one and two." Said Natsu with a little fear seeing Mira and Erza get mad at someone.

"Oh that is gonna be awesome." Mark said.

"I guess when I learn this I will give it to Laxus." Aiko said.

"Not before I Beat him up." Natsu and Mark said together

When they got back they saw that the guild was bigger and better looking then when they last left.

"What happened?" Erza asked out loud.

"Let's go find out." Aiko said.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Wendy.

"This isnt the same guild that we left." Natsu said.

Inside fairy tail

"Everyone your back!" Said a happy Mirajane that hugged Mark.

"Yep and Mark has a present for youuuu." Natsu said

"Oh yeah the date I cant wait to go." Said Mira with a big smile.

"Uh he has a second gift." Natsu said.

"Really what is it!?" Mira said excitedly

"Its a new form of magic we can learn together." Mark said looking a little shy even though he has his hood on.

"REALLY I WANNA SEE IT I WANNA SEE IT." Mira started hoping like a little kid.

"Its god slaying magic." Mark said getting everyone in the guilds attention.

"WHAT god slaying!? isnt that rare magic?" Mira asked.

"Well yes but it only can be learned two more time before it dissapears completly." Mark explained.

"You're giving me rare and powerful magic?" Mira said looking down.

"UH you dont have to learn it if you dont wan-" Mark was cut off by a tackle.

"BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" Mark fainted at those words.

He woke up an a infirmary again.

"Mark STOP FAINTING." Yelled Makarov.

"Sorry I cant help it." Mark said looking innocent.

"You were raised in hell and you faint at the slightest hug." Makarov said.

"Well two things one THAT was no slight hug and two What would you do if someone that pretty tackled you?" Mark said.

"Aww thats so sweet." Said Mira from behind Mark.

Mark now realizing that Mira was listening the whole time fainted AGAIN!

thanks for reading sorry if the title did not make sense but it will in time so please review and tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	14. Truth or Dare

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail. Neither this truth or dare idea I saw it in another fanfic and I thought it was a awesome idea

Truth or Dare

"Mark you have to learn not to faint everytime I hug you or dicide to kiss you." Said Mirajane.

"Not easy." Mark simply stated.

"Fine lets go see what the others are doing." Mirajane said walking out the doors.

"OI come play with us." Said Natsu sitting at the table with other people from the guild.

"What are we playing?" Asked Mirajane.

"Truth or Dare." Aiko said.

"Whats that?" Mark asked.

"If you choose dare you have to do something and if you pick truth youhave to tell the truth about something we ask." Natsu said with a grin.

"MEN ALWAYS PICK DARE!" Screamed Elfman.

"Ok who goes first." Natsu asked.

"Let Aiko go first." Said Laxus.

"Ok Aiko ask anybody truth or dare." Natsu said.

"Uhhh Mirajane truth or dare?" Aiko asked.

"Dare" Mirajane said.

"I dare you to turn into satan soul and hit Natsu." Aiko said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed.

"Uh oh Natsu she already changed." Mark said.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed as he went flying.

"Ok now its Mirajanes turn." Aiko said.

"Should I go heal him?" Wendy asked.

"Nah he will be fine." Laxus said.

"Levy truth or dare?" Mirajane asked.

"Truth." Levy said.

"Do you like Gajeel?" Mirajane asked.

"Wha- WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?" Levy screamed.

"Answer it." Mirajane said.

"I CHOOSE DARE!" Levy pleaded.

"Ok." Mirajane said.

"I thought I was gonna die of embaressment there." Levy said to herself.

"I DARE YOU TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Mirajane yelled.

"Dammit...yes its true." Levy said looking down.

There was a bright red dragon slayer sitting next to her.

"Natsu truth or dare?" Levy asked.

"Dare." Natsu said.

"I dare to run around the town in just your underwear."

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed.

Erza was suddenly into this game.

"Natsu just do it." Erza said.

"You just wanna see him in his underwear." Mirajane said.

Erza's face went red. "No thats not it at all." Erza said.

After the dare natsu came back with a dreamy eyed Erza and with a couple of tomatos on him due to the towns people not liking streakers.

"Mark truth or dare?" Natsu asked.

"Dare." Mark said.

"I dare you to go to mermaids heel and run around in their guild saying 'I shall never leave.' Everytime someone asks you to get out for ten minutes.

"Whats mermaid heel?" Mark asked.

"Its an all girl guild." Erza said.

"Natsu he will get beat to a pulp." Mirajane said.

"Alright two things, one at least im not make him go in his underwear, and two YOU ACCTUALLY THINK HE COULD LOSE?!" Natsu screamed.

"Well I guess it would be fun to watch." Mirajane said.

"OK lets go watch Mark scare a lot of girls.

At mermaids heel

"Ok Mark are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Dude if you live through this you'll become a legend." Laxus said.

"Like walking through hell isnt enough?" Mark said gaining some giggles.

"Ok run through those doors and dont stop and run around scaring the girls." Natsu said.

"Here we go." Mark said.

When he ran through the doors the girls didnt notice who he was due to his speed.

"Who is that?" Millianna asked.

"We dont know is that a...A BOY!" Risley said gaining all the girls panic and making kugara come out.

"WHO ARE YOU ANSWER OR EA-" She was cut off by getting hit by the black coat and making them both go down.

"GET HIM!" Yelled Someone in the crowd.

"Marks fucked." Elfman said.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Ok so who are you and what do you want with this guild?" Questioned Kagura.

"My name is Mark Lee and I dont want anything." Mark said.

"Take off your hood." Kagura demanded.

"You're gonna have to kill me before doing that, and I highly doubt you could." Mark said.

"Hey boy word of advice dont make Kagura mad." Risely said.

"Or else what you kill me? Hahaha good luck with that." Mark said.

"Do you not know who Kagura is? She went toe to toe with Erza Scarlet of fairy tail." Millianna said.

"Ok I can go toe to toe with Natsu Dragneel of fairy tail." Mark said.

"So he lost to Erza a million times." Risely said.

"And now he can beat her Laxus, Mystogon, and almost everyone there." Mark said.

"Lies." Kagura simply said.

"Ok know what i'll fight you and if you win i'll be your guilds servant and never join but i'll be the slave doing none of the fun work." Mark said.

"And if by some highly unlikly reason you win what do you get?" Millianna asked.

"I'll let you girls answer that." Mark said.

"Ok if you win you get full access to mermaid heel and we wont bother you." Kagura said.

"Uh kagura isnt that a little to much?" Risely asked.

"No it isnt because what are the chances of him winning?" Asked Kagura.

"We dont know him so we cant put a number on it." Said Risely.

"And he hasnt heard of me? He dosent know what he got himself into." Kagura said.

"YAY we get a cute slave." someone said in the crowd.

"Jill I know you can see through clothes at anyone you want but please dont say he is cute." Kagura said.

"Wait SHE CAN SEE THROUGH MY CLOTHS?!" Mark said closing his legs trying not to act embarrased.

"Ok cut the ropes and lets start." Kagura said.

"Hey Mark you been in here for 8 minutes you cant fight till 10." Said a voice outside.

"Who was that?" Kagura asked.

"Uhh probably a bird." Mark said.

"Never heard that kind of call." Millianna said.

"Its really rare." Mark said.

"Whatever lets fight." Kagura said.

"Ok."Mark said.

They both headed right into eachother but /mark didnt hit her and jumped over her head making Kagura miss him by a couple of inches.

"Why did you dodge and not try to hit?" Kagura asked.

"Didnt see an opening." Mark replied.

"FRONT LINES FIRST ASSUALT." Kagura jumped at Mark and started slashing at him but he kept dodgeing every single attack.

"STOP DODGEING!" Kagura demanded.

"Uh no thats a sword." Mark said making someone laugh in the crowd.

"YOU CAME IN HERE AND DISRESPECTED MY GUILD AND DUILDMATES AT LEAST FIGHT." Kagura screamed, when all of a sudden Mark stoped in his tracks, seeing her chance to attack she slashed her sword and did not stop for two minutes.

"Why did you not try and fight me?" Kagura asked not seeing at what she did to him due to the dust, when it cleared Mark was standing and was bloody he had cuts all over his body.

"If someone disrespected my guildmates I would want to kill them as well, sorry for coming in." Mark said before walking out.

"Wait we didnt finish our fight." Kagura shouted.

"Lets call it a tie and move on." Mark said walking back to his guild.

"I like him he seems nice." Risely said.

"And he is super cute." Jill said.

"Lucky why do you get to see his face?" Millianna said.

"I also saw everything else." Jill grew a blush over her face.

"LUCKY!" Every girl shouted.

"Lets follow and see where he is going." Kagura said.

Back at fairy tail

"Mark you're a freaking legend." Gajeel said looking at the bruised and cut up Mark.

"Thank god Wendy healed me I think I about fainted on the way back." Mark said.

"Hey Mark a couple of your friends are here." Erza called out.

"Huh I have more friends?" Mark asked himself.

"Mark I came to apologize for brutally hurting you." Kagura said.

"Uh thanks you didnt have to apologize I came in your guild I desreved what I got." Mark said.

"Well anyway all the girls are here as well." Kagura said pointing at all the girls standing next to the table they were playing truth or dare on.

"Wait how did you know what guild I was in I never told you." Mark asked.

"Oh uh we kinda followed you." Kagura said with the slightest red in her cheeks.

"Ok so do you girls wanna play truth or dare thats what got me into your guild in the first place." Mark asked.

"We could play for a couple of rounds but we have to get back to our guild in about an hour." Kagura said.

"Ok Lets go from where we lleft off." Said Natsu.

"Oh he is cute too." Said Jill getting some nods.

"Damn Jill how 'big' is he?" Asked Risley.

"The tables in the way." Said Jill.

"Well how 'big' is Mark." Asked Millianna.

"It looks like it could hurt." Jill said.

Mark noticing them looking at him and Natsu and the Jill girl is looking at him but a little 'downwards' Mark immeaditly covered himself with his hands.

"Mark you jerk." Millianna said a little pouty.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Erza asked.

"UHH NOTHING!" They all said at once.

"Ok Mark you go first." Natsu said.

"Millianna Truth or dare." Mark said.

"Truth." Millianna said.

"What were you girls really talking about over there?" Mark asked making every girl in mermaid heel go white.

"DAMMIT MILLIANNA WHY DIDNT YOU SAY DARE!?" Yelled a furious Risely.

"Uh we asked What did Jill see." Millianna said.

"What did Jill see?" Asked Erza.

"Only one truth I said the truth now its done." Millianna said.

"Mark truth or dare?" Millianna asked.

"I just got done." Mark said.

"So?" Millianna said.

"Fuck it dare." Mark said

"I dare you to drink this potion and then this potion." Millianna said handing him two bottles.

"O...k?" Mark said drinking the potions and he started to grow fur and got little and little and little till it stoped.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mirajane asked.

"MEOW!" Where Mark was sitting a black cat put his paw on the table.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!" Was all that he could say.

"Cat ption it will only last for 3 mintues and the second was a magic cancelation ption so he cant talk in cat form except meow." Millianna said.

"He is kinda adorable." Mirajane said petting the cat that started to purr.

"Aww that was to cute." Mirajane said picking him up.

"I WANNA HOLD HIM NEXT!" Yelled Risely.

"NO ME!" Yelled Jill.

"IF ITS ANYONE IT SHOULD BE ME!" Yelled Millianna.

"HUSH UP ALL OF YOU if anyone deserves to hold it, its me I cut him up ill care for him." Kagura said.

"Well he is MY boyfriend so no you cant hold him." Mirajane said, while the cat was just sweatdropping at the scene.

"Oh yeah one more thing since he is that small he lost his cloths so when the potion is gone he will come up naked!" Yelled Millianna.

"Hisss" Was all the cat could do.

"But if he dosent have his hood on something will happen and it wont be pretty." Natsu said.

"I saw his face its cute." Jill said.

"What?" Mirajane looked a little jealous.

"Well the magic cancelation potion last longer than the cat potion so when he comes back he will be normal and...naked." Millianna said.

"MEOW MEOW!" Cat said.

"He seems to be getting heavier." Mirajane said.

"He is changing." Millianna said.

"MEOW MEOW HISS HISS MEOW MEOW." The cat tried desperatly to grab his cloths and run behind some cover.

"Mark wait for me." Mirajane said.

"Meow." Cat said.

The cat jumped down the cellar with just his shorts, he lost his trench coat. A couple of minutes go by and the girls are still looking for him except the other girls in fairy tail.

"Thank god the potion is over." Said a deep voice Above a rack of barrles.

"Mark come down so I can see you."

"What?" Mark said jumping down with only his shorts.

"Woah..." Was all Mirajane could say.

Mark didnt have his black swirl eyes his pupils were red.

"Jill was right..you're cute.

"Uhh thanks so are you anyway I dont know when this potion ends so i gotta find my coat." Mark said.

After a couple of minutes they found his coat and went back to the game.

"Natsu truth or dare." Mark said.

"Dare of course." Natsu said.

"I dare you to Stand up and look at Jill." Mark said.

Everyone in fairy tail not understanding the dare just got confused and when Natsu stood up Jill got a blush.

"What does she have a crush on Natsu or something?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh no she can see through clothes." Mark said.

"WHAT!" Natsu said quickly sitting down.

"About the same length I think." Jill said to herself.

"Mark you bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"Your turn Natsu." Mark said.

"Kagura truth or dare?" Natsu asked.

"Truth" Kagura said.

"Who do you have a crush on right now?" Natsu asked.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Kagura asked getting a little red.

"you seem like the type of girl that is always serious I want to know." Natsu said.

"Its...its...Mark." Kagura said putting her head down to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"To bad he is my boyfriend like I said." Mirajane said.

"Well we have to go." Kagura said walking out of the guild.

"Danggit" All the girls said following her

"A girl has a crush on me?" Mark asked.

"Well I think thats enough truth or dare for tonight." Erza said.

"Some of us didnt even get asked!" Yelled Laxus.

"Stop crying." Said Erza.

Thanks for reading this is one of those little fun chapters like I said I did not think of this someone else did and I wanted to do it as a fun chapter please review and have a nice day.


	15. The Dates

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

The Dates

Natsu and Erza

"So Natsu where are you taking me?" Erza asked.

"Some place I know you will love." Natsu said holding Erza's hand.

Natsu wore a White suite with his scarf, and Erza had a red dress that stopped at her knee's and her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Natsu this is a very expensive restaurant." Erza said.

"A lot of people I asked said they make the best strawberry cake." Natsu said.

"You would spend this much on the first date?" Erza asked.

"Of course I was waiting for this moment since I was little." Natsu said.

"Thats so sweet Natsu." Erza said.

They both walked in and Natsu had dinner reservastions waiting for them so they got a table instantly.

Mark and Mirajane

"Mark I know this is your first date but you didnt need to pick this place its really expensive." Mirajane said.

"So? I got 324,213 jewels to my name and I intend on useing them to make this night memoribale." Mark said.

Mark wore a black suite his hood and Mirajane had her dark purple dress with a white bowtie in her hair.

"But woah you look amazing." Mark said making Mirajane blush.

"And I must say you look very handsom...please dont faint." Mirajane said that made them both laugh.

"Dont worry I got better at that." Mark assured her.

"Ok Natsu said I had to leave reservations for this restaurant so we should get a table instantly." Mark said.

They both got a table like he said.

Aiko and Laxus.

"Wow Laxus this is an amazing night to be with you." Aiko said.

"Woah Aiko you look really beautiful." Laxus said.

"Thanks and you look amazing." Said Aiko.

Aiko wore a daisy colored dress that stopped mid thigh and had yellow high heels, Laxus wore a black tux.

"So where are you taking me?" Asked Aiko.

"I'll take you to the lake and then we will have dinner." Said Laxus.

"Sounds romantic." Aiko said.

"Well I had time to plan this out." Laxus said.

"Lets go!" Aiko said.

Natsu and Erza

"Natsu this food is really amazing!" Erza said.

"I know its really good the money is already worth it." Said Natsu.

"I cant wait for the strawberry cake." Erza said.

"Oh it looks like we wont be the only ones here, look." Natsu pointed at the door and saw Mark and Mirajane walking to a table.

"Ohh Mark and you certainly now how to treat a women." Erza said.

"I would hope he pick a good restaurant." Natsu said a little relieved Mark is treating to a good dinner and not a run down diner.

Mark and Mirajane

"So Mark what else do you have planned tonight?" Mirajane asked.

"Well I thought we could walk around town talk maybe stop by the lake and show you the present I have for you." Mark said with a smile.

"You have that god slayer book?" Mirajane asked a little surprised.

"No thats at my place we can go look at that tommorow if you want." Mark said.

"Then what do you have for me now?" Mirajane asked with a playful smile.

"I aint telling." Mark said.

"You meanie, well I have a little present for you as well." Mirajane said.

"Oh really what is it?" Mark said already knowing the answer.

"I aint telling." Mirajane said.

Aiko and Laxus

"Wow Laxus this lake is beautiiful at night." Aiko said.

"I know I picked this spot since I come here to clear my head and look at the amazing sight." Laxus said.

"You are such a sweet heart." Aiko said.

"Hahaha face of a devil, heart of an angel I guess." Laxus said.

"More like Face of an angel, heart of an angel." Aiko said.

"Oh no you are the angel in this realationship." Laxus said.

Natsu and Erza

"Natsu get the strawberry cake its like god touched my mouth or something." Erza said not stopping the eating of her cake.

"I know its amazing Erza everyone says it." Natsu said.

"You dont understand it has oreo filling." Erza said.

"Oh really I got the choclate cake." Natsu said.

"Traitor." Erza said getting a laugh out of both of them.

"I hope you have fun tonight Erza Because this is just the start." Natsu said.

"We're we going next?" Erza asked.

"We will go to the lake then i'll walk you home." Natsu said.

"That sounds fun." Erza said.

Mark and Mirajane

"Oh boy I am full." Mirjane said.

"Yeah me too so you wanna start on the walk?" Mark asked.

"Lets go!" Mirajane said.

"Woah I never realized how scary this town can get after dark." Mirajane said.

"Dont worry you have me and you can fight really well." Mark said.

"Well I cant wait to show you my present." Mirajane said.

"And I cant wait to show you mine." Mark said.

Aiko and Laxus

"So Aiko you ready for that dinner?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah lets go eat." Aiko said.

"So you like this restaraunt?" Laxus asked.

"Oh yes its amazing and the food is awesome." Aiko said.

"Aiko I have a little present for you." Laxus said.

"And I got you one as well." Aiko said.

"Here." Laxus handed Aiko a small box.

Inside of it was a necklace with a lightning symbol and it was made out of diamonds.

"Laxus this is so beautiful I cant thank you enough." Aiko said hugging Laxus.

"Well I had a little help with your brothers and I helped them." Laxus said.

"So you guys made each of us a unique necklace?" Aiko asked surprised her brothers didnt beat Laxus up.

"Yeah we even hand crated these and put a lotof magic into them." Laxus said.

"This is the greatest gift anyone has givin me." Aiko started crying. "Thank you Laxus."

"Well a beautifull girl deserves the best." Laxus said.

Mark and Mirajane

"Mark this lake looks amazing." Mirajane said.

"I hoped you like it." Mark said.

"Well good choice on picking." Mirajane said.

"Mirajane here is your present." Mark pulled out a little red box from his pocket.

"Oh thank you Mark." Mirajane said holding the box.

Mirajane opened the box and saw black skull with diamond eyes.

"I put most of the magic I could and it took this shape and I added the diamond eyes." Mark said.

"Mark this is amazing!" Mirajane started to get teary eyed and hugged Mark.

"Mark are you ready for your present?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"Yes." Mark said.

"Close your eyes and let me get it out." Mirajane said.

"Ok." Mark closed his eyes and felt something land on his lips, when he opened them he saw Mirajane kissing him.

"Now dont faint Mark." Mirajane said with a blush going across her face.

"Was that heaven I just saw?" Mark asked with a face that gave Erza's hair a run for its money

"Hehehe You're sweet Mark but lets go home its pretty late." Mirajane said.

"Ok i'll walk you." Mark said and they walked home.

Natsu and Erza

"Natsu did you guys plan on taking these routes because I just saw Mark and Mira walk from the lake." Erza asked with a smile that the boys planned to do this.

"Just wait Erza." Natsu said.

When they got to the lake Erza was puzzeled at how beautiful the scenery was.

"Natsu this place is amazing!" Erza said.

"Well Mark, Laxus, and I did go around and try to find the best places for you girls." Natsu said.

"Thats so sweet." Erza said.

After a couple of minutes Natsu got into his pocket.

"Erza I have a present for you." Natsu said.

"Ohh is it a strawberry cake?" Erza said playfully.

"No but this will last forever." Natsu said pulling out a small orange box.

Erza opened it and it was a necklace with a flame symbol with a diamond in the middle.

"Natsu this is better then strawberry cake." Erza said.

"Well then that means this is the best thing in the world for you." Natsu said with a smile.

"Well here is your present." Erza said getting closer to Natsu.

"Wha-" Natsu was cut off by a kiss from Erza.

"Now dont go all Mark on me and faint." Erza said.

"That got me all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Well we better get going its getting pretty dark." Erza said.

Thanks for reading sorry there hasent been a good fight but i'll make a really big fight happen soon I promise. please review and have a nice day!


	16. Dragon Gods

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Dragon Gods

Natsu, Mark, and Laxus were walking to fairy tail.

"So Mark how did your date go last night?" Asked Natsu.

"It went great I gave her the necklace and she loved, also she gave me a kiss as a present." Mark said with a grin.

"Oi Laxus did the date go well?" Mark asked.

"Yeah she loved the necklace." Laxus said.

"Well we all got something our girlfriends like." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Hey Natsu I started reading that death god book and apparently I need a virgin sacrafice, will you volunteer?" Mark asked.

"WHAT?" Natsu screamed.

"Haha just kidding." Mark said.

"Could have fooled me." Laxus said.

"You need to know a lot of stuff to become a god slayer." Mark said.

"Yeah you do." Natsu agreed.

"I wonder what do you get called when you know both dragon and god slayer magic." Laxus said.

"Dragon god slayers." Mark said.

"That sounds like the defenition of badass." Natsu said.

"Yeah." The other two said.

Fairy tail

"Hey Natsu!" Erza said to her favorite salamander.

"Hi Erza!" Natsu said to his knight.

"Mark can I talk to for a minute?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course." Mark said following her.

"Where is Aiko?" Lacus asked to Erza.

"She will be here in about in hour, and also I heard that you three boys made us these necklaces." Erza said.

"Yeah they're one of a kind no one else has them." Laxus said.

"Amazing." Erza said looking down at her necklace.

Mark and Mirajane

"So Mark this necklace is litterally the only one in the world?" Mirajane asked looking at the necklace.

"Yeah and since I put in so much magic it will be easier to learn death magic the more you wear this." Mark said holding the magical necklace.

"That is amazing." Mirajane said before kissing Mark.

"Woah.." Mark said.

"At least you're not fainting." Mirajane said smiling.

"Yeah I have been getting better." Mark said.

"To bad I acctually liked watching your cute sleepy face." Mirajane said looking down.

Mark fainted.

"YAY!" Mirajane yelled.

Natsu and Erza

"Natsu thank you for the date and the necklace." Erza said.

"Your welcome and that necklace will help you learn fire magic like Aiko's will help her learn lightning magic and Mirajanes will help her learn the death god book." Natsu said.

"I cant wait till people find out me and you are the fire god slaying couple." Erza said.

"Yeah it will deffinitly get peoples attention." Natsu said.

Aiko's house.

"So this is the lightning god book might as well read a chapter." Aiko said opening the book.

When she opened it one pagelooked like it could take all day to read.

"Maybe this will be easier if I borrowed those levy's glasses to read this faster, i'll go ask her." Aiko said taking off towards her door.

Fairy tail

"Hey Laxus I see your girlfriend coming in." Cana teased looking out the window.

"Good morning Laxus." Aiko said looking at her boyfriend.

"Good morning Aiko what were you doing?" Laxus asked.

"I opened the lightning god book and one page was like forty pages of novel. So I wanted to come and ask levy if I could borrow her glasses to help me read this." Aiko said.

"WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT!?" Mark yelled as he slammed his head on the bar table.

"You recover to quickly." Mirajane said with a pouty face.

"Isnt that supposed to be a good thing?" Mark asked.

"Well yes but I wanted to watch you sleep for a couple minutes not ten seconds." Mirajane said with a blush.

"Mirajane is you keep saying those he will faint." Makarov warned.

"I know." Mirajane said.

"Well Aiko I think I can let you borrow them, tell me how fast you can read one page." Levy said handing her the glasses.

"Well lets see." Aiko pulled the book from her purse and sat at a table with Laxus.

"Natsu can I see the flame god book?" Erza asked.

"Sure its at my house let me go grab it." Natsu said before taking off to his and happy's home.

"Oh no me and Mirajane will not be left out on this!" Mark yelled running threw the guilds doors to his house.

"Hey it only took me twenty seconds to read an entire page!" Aiko said.

"How many pages are there?" Laxus asked.

"Uh 210 This will be read by the end of the day!" Aiko said really happy.

About ten seconds later Natsu and Mark came running into the guild with their books in their hands.

"I WON THAT RACE!" Screamed Mark.

"OHHHH HELL NO I WON IT!" Natsu yelled back.

"YOU BOTH TIED YOU BRATS!" Makarov screamed shuting them both up.

"Woah thats the book Natsu?" Erza asked looking at the big book.

"Yeah and one page is really long." Natsu said.

"How many pages?" Erza asked.

"298...This is gonna take awhile." Natsu said.

"Lets just buy some of Levy's fancy glasses." Mark said.

"Hey Levy how much were those glasses?" Natsu asked.

"About 100,000 jewels." Levy said.

"WOO HOO I HAVE ENOUGH!" Mark yelled.

"I only have 60,000 DAMMIT!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu I have 210,000 I can buy yours and you dont have to pay me later." Mark said.

"Really Mark?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah you helped me on that first mission we did so this will be my repay." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark but one question. How many pages do you have?" Natsu asked.

"Well lets se-...358. And the pages are longer than your guys." Mark said about to topple over.

"Woah 358 evenwith those glasses it may take you a couple of days to read that book." Mirajane said.

"A TRUE MAN READS BOOKS NO MATTER THE LENGTH IN ONE DAY!" Yelled Elfman.

"OH YA BIG MOUTH LOOK AT THIS PAGE!" Mark said shoving the page into Elfmans face.

"THERE WILL BE AN ACCEPTION ON THIS BOOK TWO DAYS!" Yelled Elfman.

"Anyway i'll go buy the glasses Mirajane can you hold onto this book?" Mark asked handing it to her.

"Of course Mark hurry back now." Mirajane waved him goodbye.

Market

"Het salesperson where do I find glasses that will help you read a book faster?" Mark asked.

"Oh they will be right over there they have three kinds now. The first can read a novel in about two hours, the second can read a novel in a minutes, then the third one when you pick up a novel you instantly read it." Said the lady selling some vegatables.

"I like the sound of the last one." Mark said taking off to where the lady pointed.

"Are these the magical glasses that help you read faster?" Mark asked to the salesman.

"Oh yes we 50 regular, 20 premium, and 2 ultra's Which do you want?" Asked The salesman.

"How much are the ultra's?" Mark asked.

"125,000 jewels." The salesman said.

"If only Natsu were here we could have bought the last two." Mark thought to himself.

"Can I put these on hold?" Mark asked pointing at the last two."

"It'll be 10,000 jewels for 20 minutes." The man said.

"Ok here please hold onto them till I get back." Said Mark running back to the guild.

Fairy tail

"Natsu come with me hurry!" Mark said.

Natsu without thinking took off with him thinking there was danger.

"Whats wrong Mark?" Natsu asked running.

"Natsu if we can combine money we can buy the ultra glasses that are extremly rare and the fastest in the world." Mark said running with Natsu right behind him.

"Ohhh those I like the sound of." Natsu said.

"We gotta hurry though I put them on hold for twenty minutes and we only have five left!" Mark yelled as they both took off dead sprint that was so fast jet would have lost to them in a race.

"SALESMAN!" Mark yelled with Natsu stopping right in front of the salesman.

"We will buy those ultra glasses now." Mark said.

"Woah you boys made it just in time where is the money?" The man asked.

"Here is the 200,000 jewels." Mark said handing him the large bag.

"And here is whatever the rest is." Natsu said handing him a smaller bag.

"Ok take your glasses pleasure doing buiseness." The salesman said.

"Oh boy I cant wait to get back to the guild." Natsu said.

"I bet I can get there first." Mark said.

*Intense staring contest*

"GO!" Mark yelled and the both took off faster than they did before.

Two minutes later in fairy tail

"Its been eight minutes since the left you think they are al-" Erza was cut off by the guild doors being blown ipen by both Mark and Natsu.

"I WON!" Natsu proclaimed.

"LIKE HELL I WON THAT!" Mark screamed back.

"YOU BOTH TIED AGAIN!" Makarov shouted.

"Lets see how fast these babys can go." Mark said grabbing the book sitting next to the bar.

"Woah I think I just read the first chapter." Mark said instantly as he opened the book.

"What the hell I have been reading this book before you even thought about getting glasses how are you already on chapter two?" Aiko asked.

"Me and Natsu, I payed 200,00 jewels and he payed 50,000" Mark said.

"These glasses were so worth it." Natsu said reading his book.

ten minutes later  
-

"Damn I'm finished." Mark said.

"Me too." Natsu said.

"WHAT IM ON THE SECOND CHAPTER!" Aiko screamed.

"After Mirajane is done ill let you borrow my glasses." Mark said.

"Woah..." Mirajane said putting on the glasses and reading the pages like crazy.

"I know how you feel." Mark said.

"Mark lets go outside and test these new moves!" Natsu said.

"Hell yeah." Mark said walking out with him and having some of the guild members come out due to curiousity."

"FIRE GODS ROAR!" Natsu said spewing out black fire.

"S-Scary." Macaoe said hiding behind Wakaba.

"GET OFF BABY!" Wakaba screamed.

"DEATH GODS ROAR!" Mark spewed Pitch black souls infront and sideways.

"GAH!" Wakaba screamed and hid behind Macaoe.

"BABY!" Macaoe screamed.

"Ok im done I dont want to hurt anybody." Mark said.

"True we dont know how much damage these do." Natsu said.

"Cant wait for the next big battle!" Mark said.

"Wow that ended quickly." Cana said.

"You wanna die because this kind of magic can kill a normal humin being with direct contact." Mark said.

"And where did you read that?" Cana asked.

"The book." Mark said.

"Ok I belive you." Cana said instantly.

"Hey Mirajane how far are you?" Mark asked.

"Almost done!" Mirajane said looking at the book.

"Erza you about done?" Natsu asked.

"Couple seconds away." Erza said also not looking away from her book.

twenty seconds later

"DONE!" Erza screamed.

"You cheated!" Mirajane said.

"What?" Natsu and Mark said together.

"They raced and see who could get done faster." Levy said.

"I have more pages and they are longer than yours!" Mirajane shouted.

"That dosent matter I won." Erza said.

"YOU BOTH TIED!" Makarov yelled.

"Makarov stop saying the same thing!" Natsu screamed.

"Done!" Mirajane shouted.

"Wait where did the books go?!" Natsu asked.

"They ran out of uses so no one else can learn them." Mark said.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said.

"Can I borroww those glasses?" Aiko asked.

"Sure here." Mark handed Aiko the glasses.

"Hey Levy want mine?" Natsu asked.

"What?" Levy said shocked.

"Do you want mine I dont read books so these has no more use for me." Natsu said throwing her the glasses.

"THANK YOU NATSU!" Levy shouted.

30 minutes later

"Done!" Laxus shouted as the book dissapeared.

"YAY now we now lightning god slaying magic!" Aiko said.

"And we know death god slaying!" Mark said with Mirajane under his arm.

"And Erza and I know fire god slaying." Natsu said holding Erza's hand.

"So my guild has four dragon god slayers, two dragon slayers, and two god slayers. We're beyond overpowered." Makarov thought to himself.

Thanks for reading please review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	17. The Tournament

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

The Tournament

"Natsu, Mark, And Aiko come to my office." Makarov said.

"What do you need gramps?" Natsu asked.

"I called you three in here because I decided to give you guys the offical S-class welcomeing." Makarov said.

"I already knew I was an S-class." Natsu said.

"I know but you never did have the ceremony." Makarov said.

"So what the ceremony look like?" Asked Mark.

Makarov pulled out some confetti and threw it over their heads.

"Congratulations welcome to S-class." Makarov said.

"YAY!" Aiko yelled the only one actually celebrating.

"Since the S-class games are coming up I figured I add some more people into S-class to help." Makarov said.

"Wait where is the games held at and why didnt we have to go through them?" Mark asked.

"Well seeing how you three are Dragon God Slayers and that you have beaten numerous dark guilds you earned the title." Makarov said.

"When are the game being starting?" Natsu asked.

"They will start in five months." Makarov said.

"Thats still kinda far away." Mark said.

"And there is going to be a tournament to see which guild is the strongest and the teams are of five people, so I made the teams up already." Makarov said.

"Well who is in the team?" Mark asked.

"It will be you three then Erza and Mira." Makarov said.

"What about Laxus?" Aiko asked.

"He said he some important buiesness to take care of and that he wont be back untill the S-class games." Makarov said.

"Oh..." Aiko looked down in sadness.

"Dont worry Aiko I can still talk to you." Said a voice inside of Aiko's head.

"Laxus?" Aiko thought.

"Yeah those necklaces allow us to talk to eachother telepathatly." Laxus said in Aiko's head.

"Oh thats nice." Aiko thought to Laxus.

"And Aiko I heard what you dreamt of me last night." Laxus thought to Aiko.

Aiko suddenly got a giant blush across her face.

"Whats wrong Aiko?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah im fine." Aiko said.

"Anyway get ready this tournament is not gonna be an easy win." Makarov said.

"Makarov..its us, we are not gonna loose." Mark said with a grin.

"Lets hope." Makarov said.

Three days later

"So is ever-WOAH ERZA YOU DIDNT NEED TO BRING THAT MUCH STUFF!" Mark shouted looking at the mountain of luggage.

"I like bringing my stuff." Erza said.

"Me too but I have a backpack with money and clothes, not my damn house." Mark said making everyone laugh including Erza.

"Well the games are starting in a week and this ride will take four days." Makarov said.

"FOUR DAYS!?" Mark and Natsu shouted together.

"Yeaaaah you guys are screwed." Cana said laughing.

"I can use troia!" Wendy said.

"Oh my little savior thank you!" Mark ssaid sliding down and giving Wendy a hug.

"Its alright!" Wendy said laughing.

On the train

"I think you guys becam immune to troia, sorry." Wendy said looking at the two helpless bodies.

"Its..Its alright we can go through this." Mark said looking green.

"Yeah totally..." Said and even worse looking Natsu.

"Mark you can rest your head on my lap." Mirajane offered.

"..." Was what Mark could say.

"I think he fainted.." Natsu said.

Mirajane pulled Marks head down and let it rest on her lap.

"Heaven...I am resting in heaven.." Mark said.

"Hehehe." Mirajane giggled.

"Natsu lay down on my lap." Erza demanded.

"O...ok." Natsu laid down as she told him.

"No Mark this is... heaven over here." Natsu said with a smile.

"No this lap is like heavens cloud." Mark said holding back his laugh.

"MARK A MAN DOSENT LAY HIS HEAD ON ANOTHER MANS SISTERS LAP!" Elfman yelled jumping on Mark and beating him.

"Elfman he is sick." Mirajane said ripping Elfman from Mark.

"Told you Mark my lap is heaven you dont get beat down." Natsu said.

"What is goi-NATSU HOW DARE YOU LAY ON ERZA!" Makarov shouted and turned his fist into a giant and slammed it on Natsu.

"He was sick master and he is my boyfriend so its alright." Erza said.

"Ha Natsu." Mark said laying underneath Elfman.

After a couple of minutes Mirajane got Elfman off of Mark and brought him back to her lap and Erza got Natsu on her lap as well.

"At least the hellish part of heaven is over." Mark said getting a nod from Natsu as they both blacked out for two days.

"Huh why does Mirajanes lap feel like a single bouncy ball?" Mark asked himself.

When Mark looked over he saw that he was laying on *WOOOW* Mirajanes butt.

"GAAH!" Was all that Mark could think and got a sudden nosebleed.

"Hmm?" Mirajane said looking tired and saw where Mark was with his mouth open in disbelief.

"Hehehe guess I fell asleep." Mirajane said.

"MIRA I WOKE UP LIKE THIS I PROMISE." Mark yelled expecting a slap. "Wait you are not mad?" Mark asked.

"No." Mira said.

"Huh oh well i'll go back to where I slept." Mark said putting his head back down.

"Well now that I am up i'll go get breakfest." Mirajane said getting up.

"dammit..." Mark said to himself.

"GAH!" Mark said looking at Natsu and Erza.

Erza was laying on her back and Natsu...*WOOOW* was resting face down right between her legs.

"Damn!" Mark yelled in his head.

"Mark I brought you a drink and a snack." Mirajane said looking at him.

Mark just pointed to where Erza and Natsu were sleeping.

"Erza your lucky you slept in that position." Mirajane said looking pouty.

"WHAT!" Mark yelled in his head fainting.

Mark was asleep but could hear. "GAH!" From Natsu and a "Natsu go back to sleep!" Yelled by Erza.

"Damn where am I sleeping?" Mark thought opening his eyes.

When he opened them *WOOOW* *Nosebleed* *Faints*

"Mark its time to wake up." Mirajane said.

"Natsu time to wake up." Erza said.

"Mark I hit Heavens golden spot." Natsu said.

"I hit diamond." Mark said.

Both of the girls giggled at their comments.

"Even though it was a train I think this was the best sleep I had." Mirajane said.

"Oh yes it was." Erza said.

"You girls aint got nothing on us." Mark and Natsu said fistbumping still a little sick.

"Wanna rest Mark?" Mirajane asked.

"HELL YES!" Mark yelled.

"Not now we need to get off and go to the hotel master assigned us." Erza said.

"Wait we get our own hotel?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah Aiko has to stay in a seperate room with Wendy and Cana While us will get a room with two beds." Mirajane said with a blush.

"Dibs on sleeping with Mark." Natsu said.

"Yes!" Mark said holding his arm around Natsu playing with the girls.

"Fine me and Erza will stay in one bed close to eachother." Mirajane said getting really close to Erza.

Mark and Natsu suddenly got a nosebleed.

"Maybe that wont be a bad idea." Mark said.

"Yeah maybe not." Natsu agreed.

"Hehehe Lets go." Erza said.

Thanks for reading please review tell me what you think next chapter there will be a fight and other stuff but thats about it. Have a nice day!


	18. Dragon Gods vs Sabertooth

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

Dragon Gods vs Sabertooth

"Woah these beds are small." Mark said.

"Yeah can we even fit?" Natsu asked.

"Well lets see." Mirajane said laying on one of the beds and seeing that there is little room left on one side.

"We are gonna have to hold eachother through the night." Erza said with a blush.

"Half my body wouldnt fit on the rest of the bed." Mark said.

"Well then at least this bed is really long." Mirajane said.

"Were these made for tall and skinny people?" Natsu asked.

"We'll rest like we did on the train." Mirajane said.

Mark suddenly fainted and got a nosebleed from the memory.

"Mira how did you and Mark sleep on it?" Erza asked.

"Well it envolves Mark's head going under my dress." Mirajane said with a blush.

"Thats why you locked the doors and covered them with a sheet." Erza said.

"Yeah if Elfman saw, Mark wouldent be alive." Mira said.

"He is loosing a lot of blood you sure he isnt dying right now?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu our bed is the same I guess we'll have to sleep like these two." Erza said looking at her bed suddenly hearing a loud *THUMP* "What happened?" Erza asked looking behind her seeing Natsu like Mark.

"I think they like the idea." Mirajane said.

"Damn i'm awake in my dream again and I can hear whats going on outside but its awfully qiuet, what happened?" Mark thought to himself. "Better wake up."

*WOOOOW* "GAH!" "Wait why aint I fainting?" Mark thought to himself. "Maybe just a lick...No no no I cant do that." Mark thought. "Maybe..No..Maybe..NOO..Maybe she will like it." Mark thought before licking the panties Mirajane was wearing hearing a slight gasp. "Oh shit." Mark thought to himself.

"Why did you stop?" Mirajane whispered.

*Faint*

"Huh did I just hear Mira gasp? Maybe I should wake up and see." Natsu thought and started waking up. *WOOOW* "DAMN strawberry panties? Wonder what they taste and feel like." Natsu thought. "Maybe if im silent and ninja like I can kiss them." *Peck*

"Natsu?" Erza whispered.

"Fuck me." Natsu accidently said out loud.

"HAHAHA!" Mirajane started laughing uncontrolablly.

"I thought I was supposed to say that." Erza said.

*Faint*

Next morning

"Mirajane what are you and Erza reading?" Mark asked.

"How to stop your boyfriend from fainting." Mirajane answered.

"Wait that acctually happened last night?" Mark asked.

"Yeah and you missed the best part." Erza said.

"What was it?" Mark asked.

Erza pointed to Natsu.

"What did he do?" Mark asked.

"He kissed my panties and I woke up and said 'Natsu' making him go 'Fuck me'." Erza said.

"Yeah it made me laugh." Mirajane said.

"Natsu you sly dog." Mark said.

"Oh no Mark you went further than Natsu." Mirajane said.

"What?" Mark said.

"You licked my panties he just kissed them." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Mark you sly dragon." Natsu said laughing.

"And to think I wouldve let you continue." Erza said.

Later in the main hall.

"So you four finally made it. How was the beds I special ordered feel last night?" Makarov said with a smile.

"You planned that?" Erza asked.

"Yep." Makarov said.

Mark went up to the master and whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem my boy now you five go and get some food fill your systems and come back." Makarov said.

"Ok see ya gramps." Natsu said.

In the cafe

"So what do you guys think our first challenge will be?" Mirajane asked.

"I dont know maybe a fight." Natsu said.

"I feel sorry for the bastard who fights us." Mark said.

"I feel sorry for who fights just one of you three." Erza said.

"Yeah the title Dragon God Slayer dosent have a 'i'm a nice guy' tone does it?" Aiko asked.

"Is that Wendy?" Erza asked pointing out the window.

"Oh my god she looks beaten." Mirajane said.

they all ran out to help the girl.

"Wendy what happend?" Natsu asked.

"I asked a couple of guys from Sabertooth where the nearest diner was and they pointed to the dierection and when I turned around they started punching me." Wendy said full of tears.

"WHAT!?" Mark yelled.

"ILL KILL THOSE INSECTS!" Natsu screamed.

"Wendy what did they look like?" Erza asked.

"One was big and had brown hair and another was small and had white hair and there were two girls but I didnt see much of them." Wendy said.

"Wait where did Natsu and Mark go?" Mirajane asked looking around for them.

Sabertooth

"Then we started to punch the little girl maybe that will send a message to fairy tail." Said a muscular man with brown hair.

"Yeah lets see what those bastards will do now." Said a shrimpy looking guy.

All of a sudden their doors were blasted open and a pink haired man and a hodded figure ran through the dust.

"YEAH IT SENT A MESSAGE TO US TO KICK YOUR ASS'S!" Natsu yelled.

"FLAME GODS ROAR!" Natsu screamed as black fire hit everything in sight.

"DEATH GODS ROAR!" Mark screamed as black souls went everywhere knocking out most of the mages that came into contact with it.

"FLAMEING DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Natsu screamed as he punched the brown haired man instantly knocking him out.

"DEATH DRAGONS BLACK SCYTHE!" Mark yelled slashing at the puny man.

"NOW WHERE ARE THE TWO BIMBOS!" Natsu screamed.

"What do you monsters want?" The two girls asked terrified at the sight before them.

"YOU BEAT ON A LITTLE GIRL FOR FUN?! I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE IN HELL AND NOT WITH ME" Mark screamed makeing the girls piss their pants.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Yelled sabertooths master.

"These guys came in here and started knocking us all out." Answered a mage.

"What do you guys want?!" Yelled the master.

"YOUR BLOOD ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Yelled Natsu.

And before the master knew it both of them jumped at him.

"DEATH DRAGON GODS ROAR!" Mark yelled.  
"FIRE DRAGON GODS ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

Both attacks hit the master knocking him out and had a little bit of life left in him.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a black haired girl.

"What makes you think we will listen to you bitch?" Mark said.

"Because I have this." The lady said pulling out a tied up Happy.

"NATSU HELP PLEASE!" Happy pleaded.

"Ok we will go give me back my friend." Natsu said calming down Mark.

"Here you go salamander." The girl said throwing the cat to him.

"Never attack our guildmates again, because next time sabertooth will be disbanded for not haveing anyone left alive." Natsu warned makeing the lady shiver a little.

"Come on Mark lets go." Natsu said.

"Hmm two Dragon God Slayers are in the games, this is going to be fun." The black haired lady thought to her self.

"Thank you Natsu and Mark." Happy said clinging to his best friend.

"No problem lets go see Wendy and then go get some fish does that sound good?" Natsu asked.

"AYE SIR!" Happy said.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed I wrote this story and the last one right after each other so sorry this is short please review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	19. The Sphere Labyrinth

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

The Sphere Labyrinth

"Natsu Wendy is fine but you must let her rest its been a long day." Erza said keeping Natsu from seeing Wendy.

"Fine but at least let us see her." Natsu said.

"Ok but dont be to noisy." Erza warned.

Natsu and Mark walked in and saw that Wendy was covered in bandages.

"Come on Natsu lets let her sleep." Mark said.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

Back in their room

"Hey at least the beds are a bit bigger." Mark said.

"Dang it." Said Mirajane.

"But they are still small." Erza said.

"Lets go to bed." Natsu said falling on his and Erza's bed

"Wait me and Mira have a little surprise for you two, stay up." Erza said running into the bathroom with Mirajane.

"What do you think it could be?" Mark asked Natsu.

"I dont know but I have a feeling you're gonna faint." Natsu said laughing.

"I bet you I wont." Mark said.

"Ok deal." Natsu said shaking Marks hand.

Couple minutes later

"So what do you boys think?" Mirajane asked standing next to Erza. Erza wore a red cat suit and Mira wore a black bunny outfit.

"Must...not...faint." Mark said.

"Sooo tell me what you think Mark." Mirajane said climbing on top of him.

"I..I want to ask a question." Mark said.

"Go ahead." Mirajane said.

"Do you want my carrot?" Mark said smiling.

"Badly." Mirajane said.

"Natsssssuuu and what do you think of my costume?" Erza asked.

"I wanna make this kitten purr all night long." Natsu said.

"Then do it." Erza said.

All night the two couples mated like rabbits.

Next day

*knock* *knock* "Guys its time to wa-GAAH!" Levy screamed seeing the two couples naked and the girls in torn up costumes.

"Huh Levy whats wrong." Erza asked not aware of the situation.

"I thought I heard screaming last night." Levy said wide eyed.

"Huh? Levy what brings you in?" Mirajane asked also not aware of what they look like.

"Look around you." Levy said.

"Hmm GAAAHH I did it with Mark last night!" Mirajane yelled.

"WHAAAAT!" A man yelled down the hallway that sounded an awfull lot like Elfman.

"I did it with Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"THOSE ARE MY BOYS!" Makarov screamed from his room.

"NOT FUNNY MASTER!" Erza shouted.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Shouted Gajeel.

"MARK YOU DID IT WITH MY SISTER!?" Elfman shouted running through the doors seeing the two girls in ripped up costumes.

"Oh sorry didnt mean to see you two like this." Elfman said shutting the door.

"HEY IM STILL IN HERE AND IT STINKS LIKE ANGER AND SWEAT!" Levy shouted banging on the door.

"THATS THE SMELL OF SEX!" Cana yelled from the room next door.

"ELFMAN LET ME OUT!" Levy said.

"Sorry!" Elfman said opening the door and shutting it.

"Hurry up and dress so I can beat Mark!" Elfman shouted.

"Everyone knows we did it." Natsu said.

"And Elfmans out there waiting to pumble me." Mark said.

"OH WELL BEST NIGHT EVER!" Natsu screamed hugging Erza.

"Natsu you're still naked!" Erza said.

"So? We did it last night." Natsu said.

"Ok." Erza said letting Natsu hug her.

"Mark why dont you give me a hug?" Mirajane said.

"HUG MY SISTER LIKE A MAN!" Elfman yelled outside the door.

"STOP LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATIONS!" Mark yelled.

"Wait why is your hood off?" Mirajane asked.

"Huh?" Mark asked feeling for his hood.

"Can you still use magic because your eyes are their normal colors." Mirajane asked.

"Death Dragons Scythe!" Mark yelled pulling the scythe out of thin air.

"Yeah they still work did I get cured because of me having sex?" Mark asked.

"ILL KILL YOU MARK!" Elfman yelled.

"STOP LISTENING!" Mirajane yelled.

"I guess he did get cured." Erza said.

"YAY!" Mirajane yelled hugging Mark.

"Best night ever!" Mark yelled.

"MARK!" Elfman yelled.

"WOO HOO GO MARK!" Cana screamed.

"CANA!" Mirajane yelled.

"Anyway get ready because today is the first challenge!" Makarov yelled.

Later

"Welcome to the first ever Grand Magic Games!" Said a pumpkin headed small man.

"The first challange is to get to the center of the sphereical Maze." Pumpkin head said.

"Since there are 210 guilds in the tournament we will cut it down with the first challange down to 8 and the 8 that get to the end first are the ones that will participate in the rest of the games!" Pumpkin head said.

"So this is the challange?" Erza asked her self.

"Lets do it!" Natsu Yelled.

"We already did last night." Mirajane said.

*Nosebleed* From Natu and Mark.

"Come on they released the bridge for us to start." Erza said running on the bridge.

ten minutes later

"OK WHICH EARTH IS THE REAL ONE THE ONE ABOVE MY HEAD OR BELOW MY FEET!?" Mark screamed as the maze was even more confusing then anything he has ever done.

"I DONT KNOW AND SHUT UP DEATH BREATHE!" Natsu yelled.

"WANNA GO FLAME-BRAIN!" Mark shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Erza demanded.

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Mark said sitting down.

"Come on I can see a door to the inside." Mirajane said.

"Oh boy I think this is the end of the maze." Aiko said.

"THANK GOD THANK GOD THANK GOD!" Mark screamed running into the door.

"Or it could be a trap." Erza said.

"He is to far to hear you." Aiko said.

"Mark you idiot." Mirajane said.

"Wait wheres Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Mark I aint letting you beat me!" Natsu yelled not seeing Mark.

"Where are you bastard!?" NAtsu screamed trying to find Mark.

After a minute of running Natsu found that a lot of traps were set off.

"What the fuck happened?!" Natsu asked to no one.

"Must...find..entrance." Mark said crawling on the floor.

"Mark you set off like a hundred traps!" Natsu yelled at Mark.

"Dont care must finish." Mark said before getting hit by a stone pillar that had been set off from the ceiling.

"You moron hundred and one." Natsu said picking Mark up and walking forward hearing footsteps behind him.

"Who set off all those traps!?" Yelled a far away voice.

"Was it Natsu and Mark?" Asked a voice getting closer.

"Probably those idiots dont know when to stop." The voices were now just a couple yards away.

"Woah this stone pillar looks like it was recently set off." Said Erza sliding to the side of the pillar.

"Natsu what happened to Mark?" Mirajane asked.

"He set off all those traps." Natsu said holding Mark.

"Well lets go and win then get Mark to the infirmary." Aiko said.

"Yeah." Mark said weakly.

"Ill let you rest there Mark." Mirajane said.

"Lets go!" Mark was suddenly all better and started running again before setting off more traps.

"Why did that make him better?" Aiko asked not knowing what happened last night.

"He uh really likes sleep." Mirajane said getting a sweat drop.

"Oh ok." Aiko said.

Erza and Natsu were trying hard not to laugh.

"Lets go that idiot probably ran through all the traps." Natsu said finally.

When they turned the corner even more traps were set off and at the end of the hallway Mark was still running into a door.

"That idiot seriously ran through the traps?!" Natsu screamed.

"Lets go see whats behind the door." Mirajane said.

"Mark you moron!" Natsu said running up behind Mark.

"Whats behind the soor?" Erza asked.

"I SMELL PUMPKIN SO ITS THAT MIDGET PUMPKIN!" Mark proclaimed smashing the door.

"Oh no no no you five aint getting in unless you answer this riddle." Pumkin head said on a large lacarima picture.

"NO RIDDLES LET US IN OR I BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Mark screamed at the lacarima.

"This door has magic cancellation its impossible to break down." Pumkin head said.

"WANNA BET?" Mark screamed punching the door and making a hole.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH YOU DIDNT NEED TO DO THAT ITS A SIMPLE RIDDLE!" Pumkin said.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Mark screamed through the hole seeing all the surprised faces of the guilds that already made it trough.

"What get wetter as it dries?" Pumkin head asked.

"A GODDAMN TOWEL NOW LET ME IN!" Mark screamed.

"Ok you see it wasent that hard." Pumkin said opening that door.

"Sorry he hates mazes." Mirajane said telling the other guilds.

"Clearly!" Pumkin head yelled.

"Anyway which number are we?" Asked Natsu.

"You're the last ones." Pumkin said.

"So what now?" Aiko asked.

"Hello guilds I will be your host for tonight my name is Kabo." Pumkin head said.

"So Mark you did smell pumkin through the door." Said a member of one of the guilds making everyone laugh.

"I didnt know fairy tail was in the Grand Magic Games." Said Kagura.

"So Mermaid heel is in it now, this is gonna be intresting." Aiko said with a grin.

"Lets start the games!" Kabo said.

Thanks for reading Please review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	20. Hide And Seek

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail.

Hide And Seek

"Today is the first day of the Grand Magic Games and the guilds are Sabertooth, Raven Claw, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberua, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Dragon Skin, and Fairy Tail!

"Dragon Skin?" Mark said.

"Its a new guild that only accepts Dragon slayers." Erza said.

"So they are gonna be the most fun." Natsu said.

"Raven Claw?! I thought dark guilds wernt allowed in here." Makarov said.

"They mustve gotten better." Mark said.

"I hope." Makarov said.

"Anyway lets start the second game, guilds pick one member to go out!" Kabo said.

"Ill go!" Aiko said jumping down.

"Ok so whats the second game?" Natsu asked.

"I dont know but I think it may be a fight." Mark said.

"Lets watch." Makarov said.

"Yes we should watch and root for our friend." Said Mavis makeing her sudden appearence.

"FIRST WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Makarov yelled.

"I came to watch, it got boring on our island." Mavis said.

"The second game is going to be Hide And Seek!" Kabo said.

"Its a kiddy game?" Mark said.

"But you must punch your opponents to get a point and there will be clones all around and if you even punch them you are deducted a point and if you get hit thats also a point deduction." Kabo said.

"Ok a bit more grown up kiddy game." Mark said.

"Let the game begin!" Kabo yelled.

All of a sudden clones were shot out of everywhere and were in different motions.

"So I need to find the other players, I could smell them out." Aiko thought to herself taking a big smell and finding her first opponent.

"Ok I wonder who it is." Aiko wondered.

"The people playing are Rufus of Sabertooth, Nullpudding of Raven Claw, Lyon of Lamia Scale, Jager of Quatro Cerberua, Beth of Mermaid Heel, Eve of Blue Pegasus, Lazarus of Dragon Scale, and Aiko of Fairy Tail!" Kabp yelled announcing the players.

""HOLY DRAGONS FIST!" Aiko said punching a person pretending he was a clone.

"hOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Jager asked.

"I smelled you." Aiko said watching the over sized man smell his armpits.

"I DONT STINK!" Jager yelled.

"Im a Dragon Slayer, I can smell people." Aiko said running off to find another player.

"CRYSTAL DRAGONS KATANA!" A man in white clothes with blue and slight red on them, he was holding a katana that lookedd like it was made out of crystals.

"Like you can beat me you're a holy dragon slayer right? Well Crystals actually do damage to the body." Lazarus said.

"LIGHTNING GODS TRIDENT!" Aiko yelled zapping the man knocking him down.

"What God Slaying? What are you I thought you were just a dragon slayer." Lazaus said.

"I am a Dragon God Slayer and I was trained by three dragons." Aiko said with a smirk and ran off to find someone else.

"This game is way to easy." Said Rufus who was standing on a building.

Then Rufus unleashed his spell that was able to allow him to remember where everyone was and zaped each one of them.

"AAGGH!" Aiko screamed at the sudden attack.

"And the winner is Rufus of Sabertooth!" Kabo yelled.

"I hate that guy." Mark said.

"Yeah seems like his magic is memory make a form of molding magic." Natsu said.

"Since when are you the magical expert?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Anyway lets go get Aiko we came in second place at least." Erza said.

"I cant wait for the next game!" Natsu said.

"Dibs on next!" Mark yelled.

"DAMN YOU!" Natsu shouted.

"Aiko are you alright?" Mirajane asked looking at the seemingly not harmed at all Dragon slayer.

"Yeah im perfectly fine but I wish I had won." Aiko said.

"Dont worry we'll win this for sure and you got us second place thats awesome!" Natsu said hugging his sister.

"Thanks Natsu." Aiko said.

"Come on lets go get something to eat." Erza said.

"Strawberry cake?" Mark guessed.

"Yes!" Erza said with drool.

"Cant wait!" Mirajane said with a smile.

"In two hours we will start the next game so please be back by then!" Kabo yelled in the speaker.

"Two hours untill my game hehehe" Mark said with a creepy smile.

thanks for reading sorry but most of the games are gonna be short but that means more updates so dont hate me! please review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	21. Surprise Contest

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail.

Surprise Contest

"So Erza how is your strawberrycake." Natsu asked.

"I bet not as good as my panties you kissed." Erza said.

"Yeah deffinitly not." Natsu said with eyes of delight.

"What happened?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing..." Natsu said.

"Hey is there a way to know what game is next?" Mark asked.

"Well we would need to be in the top seven because apparently the guild that comes in eigth place dosent get one so they cant pick who is going out next." Mira said.

"So we are fighting blind." Aiko said.

"Yeah pretty much but dont worry I know we will still win." Natsu said with a smile.

"So Mark what do you hope it is?" Erza asked.

"I hope its a big brawl with everyone." Mark said.

"It is not going to be that they save those for the last game." Natsu said.

"Well what do you think its gonna be?" Mark asked.

"What idiot can last the lingest staring at naked pictures without fainting." Natsu said.

"I GOT OVER THAT!" Mark yelled.

"SO WHAT YOU'RE STILL GONNA FAINT IN THE ARENA I BET!" Natsu screamed.

"Anyway its about time to head back so lets go." Erza said shutting the fight down.

"YAY lets go." Aiko said walking next to Erza.

"This fight aint over." Mark whispered to Natsu.

The big arena

"Welcome contestants back to the games, we will start the third game today and just so you know that fairy tail members dont have sheets that tell them whats coming next so dont be surprised if you see someone that shouldent be out here!" Kabo said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

"It means im fucked I can already tell." Mark said.

"Wonder why." Aiko said.

"Contestants send done one of your members to be in the game." Kabo said.

Mark jumped down and when he looked up he say every guild sent down a girl.

"Wait I have to fight girls?!" Mark yelled.

"Uh no you dont have to fight but this contest is special, the one who wins gets to pick from three fabulous prizes. You can choose to have a year supply of food. or maybe you want to have a realaxing spa in your own back yard, Or you can prove your strength in a handicapped match with an entire guild!" Kabo said.

"Why would any one want that last one?" Every girl down there thought.

"I WANT THAT LAST ONE!" Mark shouted making every girl sweatdrop.

"The third game is...Swimsuit contest!" Kabo yelled.

"FUCK ME! Mark shouted.

Every one in the audience laughed their ass's off.

"A lacarima of swimsuits will appear in front of you...for your gender...and you can choose the simsuit you will wear to impress the audience." Kabo said.

"Mark pick the speedo's!" Mirajane yelled down.

"HELL NO!" Mark yelled back.

"Its kinda obvious he is gonna lose." Makarov said.

"I dont know Makarov there are a lot of girls and he is a pretty cute boy." Mavis said.

"Oh well either way the guild gets a good laugh." Makarov said.

"Mark what speedos are you gonna wear?" Asked Millianna.

"I really dont wanna do this and I aint wearing speedos." Mark said looking at the lacarima.

"Ok these will work." Mark said changing into black knee length shorts and nothing else.

"Ohh not bad." Said a girl from another guild.

"OH SHIT!" Mark thought as he saw every girl in a bikini causing him to nosebleed.

"The mages down in the arena will pose and the one with the most applause by the end of the one round wins!" Kabo yelled.

"First up Minerva from Sabertooth!" Kabo yelled.

Minerva posed in a blue bikini bent over smiling at the lacarima camara.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boys in the crowd cheered.

"Next up Flare from Raven Claw!" Kabo yelled.

Flare was in a red bikini with flames on the bra part, she laid on her back and smiled at the camara getting cheers.

"WOOOOOOOO!" The boys cheered.

"Next Chelia from Lamia Scale!" Kabo yelled.

Chelia wasin a small pink bikini and posed with a smile on her face but got little cheers do to her age and most of the guys not wanting to look like pedophiles.

"Next Helen from Quatro Cerberua!" Kabo said.

Then a fat lady with brown hair and a mole on her cheek showed up and was wearing a one piece.

"OH GOD NO PLEASE PUT ME DOWN SOMEONE KILL ME!" A man yelled in the stands.

"Natsu I found your mom!" Mark yelled but not loud enough to where Helen would hear.

"Next up Millianna from Mermaid Heel!" Kabo yelled.

Millianna was wearing a brown bikini and had paw prints on them, she laid down on her stomach and put her hand up to her face.

"Meow!" She said into the lacarima camara.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the boys yelled except Mark and Natsu.

"And Millianna takes first place and next to pose is Jenna from Blue Pegasus!" Kabo said.

"Jenna the super model that went toe to toe with Mirajane when she was modeling?" Millianna asked staanding next to Mark.

"NOW I WILL NEVER WIN!" Yelled Helen.

"YOU NEVER EVEN HAD A CHANCE!" Somebody yelled in the standes.

Jenna wire a sky blue bikini and got on her knees with her hands behind her head smiling at the camara.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Every boy yelled.

"Jenna takes first now the next one up is a female dragon slayer Misty Rocks from Dragon Skin!" Kabo yelled.

Misty steped up and wore a tan colored swimsuit and posed by putting her left hand on her hip winking at the camara and gave a peace sign.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Boys yelled.

"Now next up is a Dragon God Slayer he didnt know it was a swinsuit contest but dont hate him for it Mark Lee of Fairy Tail.

"Nah shit!" Mark thought to himself and went out.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Every girl yelled in the stands including Mermaid Heel.

"Wait WHAT!" Mark yelled.

"See you're cute Mark and if you wore speedos you probably would have won." Millianna said.

"Woah and a shocking turn of events Mark Lee the only male in the swimsuit contestent won second place, but Jenna still had more applause so Blue Pegasus wins!" Kabo yelled.

"Hmm second place again? That put us in first since Sabertooth came in fifth." Mirajane said.

"He...He came in second?" Natsu said.

"Very impressive." Erza said.

"I knew he should have put on the speedos." Mirajane said.

"Next the challange will be a fight!" Kabo said.

"NOW YOU TELL US THE NEXT GAME!" Mark yelled.

"Oh come on Mark didnt you have fun?" Millianna asked.

"Hell no my friends will never forget this." Mark said.

"You came in second when everyone thought you would come in last its not that bad." Millianna said.

"Last? I knew I would beat Helen but not anyone else!" Mark said.

"Mark just have fun with the games." Millianna said walking off.

"Great job Mark you got us in first place." Aiko said.

"Yeah I guess." Mark said.

"You looked sexy!" Mirajane said.

"Haha thanks Mira I needed a good laugh." Mark said.

"No Mark its true all the girls rooted for you." Erza said.

"Whatever lets go and look around the city." Mark said walking away with a blush.

"Nect game in 30 minutes so hurry back!" Kabo yelled.

Thanks for reading like I said last chapter short chapters more updates, please leave a review tell me what you think and have a nice day!


	22. The Flaming Knight Goddess

Authors note: I do not own fairy tail

The Flaming Knight Goddess

"Welcome back everyone we will start the next game!" Kabo said.

"Why did that wait seem so long?" Mirajane asked.

"I think someone got lazy." Natsu said.

"O...k well anyway whos going next?" Mark asked.

"I'll go." Erza said jumping down.

"Wait the next one is a battle, Erza I wanna go!" Natsu yelled down to Erza.

"Natsu shut up I hope you have to participate in a dress competition." Mark said.

"Shut it death eyes, at least I dont get lazy and not write a chapter in two weeks." Natsu said.

"What the fuck does that mean? You dont even know how to right a book." Mark spat out.

"Mark your eyes are going all black again." Mirajane said pointing to his eyes.

"Damn, mustve been a large magical release when we...did..that." Mark said putting his hood back up.

"What did you do?" Asked in ever innocent Aiko.

"We...danced." Mark said with a blush.

"Really you know how to dance, can I see?" Aiko said with excitment.

"Those were some nice 'dance' moves you did with me Mark." Mirajane said with a blush and a giggle.

"Uhhhh Aiko I dont wanna look like an idiot dancing up here." Mark said.

"Oh but Mira said you had some nice dance moves I wanna see." Aiko said.

"Natsu dances better, and he is not shy of dancing" Mark said quickly pointing at Natsu.

"Oh fuck you, wait I guess I do have better 'dance' moves." Natsu said with a sly grin.

"Yeah you do, now show Aiko your 'dance' moves you little prick." Mark said with smile.

"Come on Natsu dance." Aiko said.

"I will after Erza gets done." Natsu said.

"Ok the contestants are in and we will start the next game! It is a battle against 100 monsters 70% are D-class 20% are C-class 9% are B-class and 1% is an A-class, the rules are simple you say how many you want to fight and how many you beat is the score you will get. Now we will bring the contestants and the first to go is Fairy Tail's knight Erza Scarlet!" Kabo said into the mic.

"I choose all 100 monsters." Erza said stunning everyone.

"But its not possible to beat all the 100 monsters.." Kabo said with a little worry.

"I dont care about your logic I choose all 100." Erza said in a low tone.

"Ok but if you die the number of monsters you killed are the score your team gets, ok?" Kabo said.

"Ok release them." Erza said walking into the magical door.

"How many do you thinnk she can take?" Asked one of the members of the guilds.

"I dont know but I have a feeling no matter what we are gonna lose." Said another.

"And Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail chooses to face the 100 monsters will the female knight succed or will she be abliterated?" THe announcer yelled into his mic.

two hours later

"ERZA SCARLET HAS BEATEN ALL D-CLASS, C-CLASS, B-CLASS, AND THE FINAL MONSTER IS THE A-CLASS HOW WILL SHE BEAT IT?!" The announcer yelled really astounded Erza has come this far.

Erza was panting hard but was still on her two feet.

"Where is the last one?" Erza asked herself looking around.

Then she saw a big eyed thing on the ground standing still watching her.

"So its this." Erza said outloud.

"Oh no." Mark said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"When I was in hell I seen that thing I dont know what its called or how I managed to escape but that thing is deffinitly something we would have trouble fighting." Mark said.

"And Erza comes face to face with the last monster, will she prevail or will the fairy fall?" The announcer said into his mic.

"Looks like I will need to use god slaying." Erza whispered.

All of a sudden the eye grew bigger and shape shifted into a giant demon.

"What happened?" Erza asked herself as she looked around and saw that the demon and her were on a platform in what seemed to be another dimension.

"Your soul will be mine." The demon said as it lunged to her.

"FLAME GODS BRILLIANT FLAME!" Erza said slasing at the demon with all her might.

"WHATS THIS, ERZA SCARLET KNOWS GOD SLAYING?! SHE KEPT IT HIDDEN FROM US THE ENTIRE FIGHT AND SHE PUSHED THE DEMON BACK!" The announcer screeched into the mic.

"FLAME GODS BREATH!" Erza yelled burning the demon.

"You think a little flame could harm me? Ill show you for thinking you even had a chance!" The demon yelled charging at Erza.

Erza requiped into her purgatory armor and flewinto the demon reading her best move.

"FLAME GODDESS'S FINAL FLASH!" Erza landed right into the demons stomach while covered in black flames and went right threw it killing the demon and making it evaporate.

"ERZA SCARLET HAS BEATEN THE 100 MONSTER'S SHE LAUNCHED FAIRY TAIL WITH THE SCORE AND SINCE EVERYONE ELSE CAME IN SECOND THEY GET NO POINTS!" The announcer yellled.

"Damn Erza, you will definatlly be a challenge with that god slaying magic." Minerva thought to herself.

"We win and its all thanks to my awesome girlfriend!" Natsu yelled making Erza blush.

"Damn you managed to make her blush while in another dimension." Mark said.

"Erza, Fairy Tails knight has now become The Flaming Knight Goddess!" The announcer yelled.

"Natsu thank you for showing me that book." Erza said hugging Natsu.

"Your welcome Erza." Natsu said.

While being hugged Natsu looked up and saw Mirajane holding a sign that said, 'Call her sweety.'

"Ok sweety lets go get you some cake." Natsu said. as soon as he said 'sweety' Erza's face got red.

"Be back in two more hours for the next competition!" Kabo yelled.

"Wonder what it will be." Natsu said.

"Ill go next." Mirajane said.

"Why cant I go next?" Natsu pouted.

"Save best for last." Erza said.

"I like that saying now." Natsu said.

"I hope you get a beauty pagent." Mark said.

"Shut it you reaper." Natsu said.

"That acctually sounds badass." Mark said.

"Wait Natsu can you show me those dance moves now?" Aiko asked.

"No not right now." Natsu said.

"You promised." Aiko said pouting.

"Stop acting like a kid and just wait." Natsu said.

"Fine ill stop and start going out with Laxus and start having sex with him and-" Aiko was cut off by Natsu and Mark dancing.

"Hahaha you idiots dont know how to dance." Aiko said.

"Well now that we danced you are not allowed to grow up." Mark said.

"Damn I was kinda hoping you would grow up Aiko." Laxus said through her mind.

"Well sorry Laxus but I aint easy." Aiko thought.

"Lets go get ready for the next game." Mirajane said holding Marks hand.

"Yeah and finish that damn chapter Mark." Natsu said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mark asked.

Hey guys im not dead sorry for the delay hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review and have a nice day!


End file.
